


NSFW Doctor Who One-Shots.

by lupinjoallen



Series: TimeForSmut Tumblr One-Shots [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: A collection of NSFW one-shots from Doctor Who. Triggers in Chapter Summary.





	1. Scent. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor needs Y/N after a scare on an adventure.

You giggled a bit as The Doctor ran around the TARDIS, eager to show you the world. After dealing with the Reapers, Rose wanted to stay with her mother for a few nights. You, however, didn’t want to stop the adventure for even a second…or be away from The Doctor. There was just this inexplicable bond between the two of you that couldn’t be quite explained. The Doctor was more gentle with you. When he was close, his shoulder would brush against yours or his hand were lightly touch you comfortingly. He was so kind to you. You were afraid of getting close, however. He was a nine-hundred-year-old Time Lord. Girls like you were probably not even a dime-a-dozen.

The Doctor stood in front of the console, glancing up at you. He saw your intense stare as your eyes focused on the ground, your cheeks reddening with thoughts of just once, kissing him. “Oy, Y/N. You alright?”

“Hm? O-Oh! Yeah! I’m good. Just a…bit weird, I guess. I kinda stopped existing for a while there.” You joked, referring to the Reapers. When Rose had saved her father, she unknowingly had caused you to vanish from history. Without her father around, Jackie Tyler had taken in this other little girl, an attempt at filling the void of a broken family. If Pete Tyler had lived, you’d have no reason to be adopted by the Tylers. The Doctor tensed at those words, causing you stare at him. “I’m fine. Really.”

“Are you sure?” He asked carefully, stepping forward. You watched his Adam’s apple bob as he carefully reached out, touching your arm softly. “You can go rest if you’d like. I don’t mind.” He smiled a bit. “Actually, I could use a break myself. I did get…well…eaten.” You both shared a small laugh. Slowly, The Doctor pulled you into a hug. You tensed at first before relaxing, holding him shyly as you discreetely took in his scent. The Doctor wrapped his arms around you, careful not to hurt you. The way his hands were against your back made you shiver and press into him. He groaned a bit, a flush hitting his cheeks as you suddenly jerked away. “Y/N–”

“S-Sorry! I’m going to go to bed now! N-Night!” Y/N ran off down the hall, leaving The Doctor in the console room alone. His cheeks were a light pink and his hearts were hammering against his chest bones. He rubbed his face, trying to fight off this urge inside of him. The way you had stepped into his arms so easily made him want to do nothing more than knit his hands into your hair and kiss you without any reservations. He sighed, going under the grating to work on the TARDIS.

You laid in your bed, your heart pounding softly in your chest. Your body ached with lust, wishing you had kept in his arms and pulled that daft old man’s head down to kiss you. Instead you ran. His scent still burned in your nose, making your body heat up. You shivered, remembering the way your body tingled at the touch of his hands. You needed your release, now.

You closed your eyes, your imagination running wild. You couldn’t help but wonder what it was like to feel his lips against your neck, teasing and toying with you as his hands roamed over your body. You wanted his hand to massage your breasts, fingers rolling your nipples and tugging at them. You wanted the hand on your breast to distract you enough as his hand moved down your body. His fingers would tease at your clit first, startling you into a moan and--

“Y/N?” came the Doctor’s voice along with a knock. “Y/N, are you okay?”

“Y-Yes!” You squeaked out, fixing your pajamas. “I’m fine.” There was a long pause before the Doctor swung open the door. You quickly pulled up the blanket. “D-Doctor!”

He smiled and approached you. “Please don’t kill me.” He said before pushing you down on the bed, kissing you roughly. You squeaked and moaned, your body wound up from lust. He moaned as you pressed into him, his arms wrapping around you to pull you close. “Y/N…sweet Y/N…” He moaned against your lips. “You smell…divine."

You flushed, embarrassed that he could smell your arousal. He then grabbed your right hand, making you flush even darker. He brought your index finger to his lips, closing his eyes in pleasure before taking it into his mouth. He moaned, sucking lightly at the tendon. You shivered, watching him suck at the finger you had touched yourself with.

“God, Y/N,” He moaned against your hand before kissing you again. “Please…Please?” He was practically begging! Your cheeks flushed as you arched against him, squirming under him with lust.

“Doctor…please…I-I need you to do something, at least!”

“I can do that,” He said with that playful grin, though his eyes spoke of lust. You shivered at his gaze as he studied you. “Y/N…I think I love you. Not because of…this. God, no. I–”

“I love you too. But, Doctor, I will scream if you don’t do something.” He smirked and kissed you roughly, ripping open your shirt and sending buttons flying.

You squeaked and moaned as his hands ghosted over your sensitive flesh. You pushed away the leather coat and pulled off his shirt. He instantly pressed his torso against yours. You both moaned, the skin contact heightening the desire. His hands roamed your body. You squirmed against his hands, pressing your hips against him. He grabbed hold of them and began to grind his own into you roughly. One hand slid down your front as he kissed down your neck. You shivered and moaned, becoming a hot mess beneath him.

The Doctor smiled against your skin, sucking lightly at the flesh before his lips moved down to your chest. There, he took your nipple into his mouth. You moaned loudly. He bit lightly as his hand rubbed at your clit, teasing your through your pajama shorts. His nostrils flared, catching the scent of your arousal. It was becoming thicker. He shivered and slipped his hand inside your panties. There, he parted your folds and toyed with the heated flesh. He moaned, immediately feeling how wet you were.

“Y/N…I need you,” He growled out, ripping away your clothes. You laid bare below him, your face red with embarrassment. The Doctor gulped as he stared at you. His cheeks flushed at the sight of you, the animal side of him roaring with the desire to take you with no remorse. Instead… “You’re gorgeous, you know,” He said softly, smiling at you. 

He pressed a soft kiss against your lips, deepening it slowly. You smiled into the kiss, pulling him closer. His hands ran over your body more lovingly. You ran your own hands down his back and up his chest, causing him to shiver against you. Quickly, he removed his pants and undergarments without breaking the kiss. Slowly, he pushed himself inside of you.

“God, Y/N.” He moaned out, stilling himself. He needed to calm himself, so tempted to pound himself into you mercilessly. He shivered, kissing your neck softly. “Y/N…” He rasped out, a moan escaping�.

You nodded in response, letting him know. He moved slowly at first, allowing you to adjust to him. You groaned, hating his slowness. You rolled your hips into his. He groaned and began to thrust harder. You moaned, pulling him back down into a kiss.

“Doctor,” You moaned out, making him shiver and press harder into you. He began to thrust quickly into you, ripping moan after moan from your throat. His hands gripped your hips tightly, loud moans echoing against the walls. The pleasure overwhelmed the both of you.

Your fingernails scratched down his back, making him shout in pleasure. His hands were like iron vices on your hips, pulling you closer to him. You screamed in pleasure as his thrusts moved deeper into you. Your back arched against him. He moaned, feeling your walls tighten. He made sure your orgasm lasted, making sure each thrust held purpose. It wasn’t long until he followed suit, pressing deeply into you. You groaned, feeling each hot seed pulse into you. There was a long moment of bliss in which you both laid in one another’s embrace, panting and looking into one another’s eyes. You smiled as he cupped your face. His soft smile seemed to glow with joy.

“Y/N…my Y/N…” He said softly, kissing your cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you too…My Doctor,” You muttered, shy about these words. Your cheek were flushed and your heart was pounding a mile a minute. He slowly pulled himself out, groaning at the loss, before pulling the blanket over you both. You curled into him, enjoying the sound of his hearts. “You better not think this is a one-time thing.”

“Never, love,” He said with a grin, kissing your cheek again before gracing your neck with affection.


	2. Now. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is a bit pent up.

There was a shout as the TARDIS jolted, causing you to fall. Your reflex was to grip onto something sturdy. Unfortunately, the Doctor wasn't very sturdy at all and you practically yanked him to the ground with you by his jacket. You both groaned in pain as you screwed your eyes shut. "That wasn't very nice," The Doctor muttered to the TARDIS. Though, as he spoke, his voice was a bit muffled. Why was that? He wondered as he adjusted. There was a gasp beneath him. He looked down to see you blushing beneath him. Your skirt had hiked up from the fall as he straddled your legs, looking up at you from where he was practically talking into your chest. Rather than being flustered, he just smiled, seeing you gulp. "Something wrong, my dear?"

You shivered as his eyes darkened, watching you. Several months had passed since you'd started dating the Doctor. It was only about about two weeks ago that you'd started getting...intimate. You two hadn't had sex for a while because of how busy you two were. God, you were so wound up that him just falling on you made you want him. This was apparently his thought too as he examined your disheveled appearance. He silently thanked the TARDIS for playing around with them as he moved to kiss you. You shivered, humming lightly as he gently touched you. Though his touches were gentle and intimate, he was checking for any injury. Once satisfied that you were healthy, he grabbed your hips and pulled them against his roughly, deepening the kiss with a growl. You moaned, feeling his hardened flesh through the pants he wore. "Doctor," You whispered against his lips in a needy tone.

He shivered and lifted you up. You found yourself slightly irritated as you were being laid on the console. His hands were all over you, distracting you from the buttons that were digging into your back. "Y/N..." He moaned, breaking the kiss. "Now." He ordered as he turned you onto your stomach. You braced yourself on the console, spreading your legs as he pushed your skirt up. He took in the sight of you, blushing and bent over in front of him. With a wry smirk, his hand gently glided over your hips. You squeaked in shock when a hand smacked against your cheek, your body clenching. "I am very cross with you right now," He said in a low voice before striking his hand onto your flesh again. This time, you moaned, shivering beneath him. "You can't possibly think that you could tease me all week."

You smiled a bit, memories flooding you. You really hadn't mean to walk out of the bathroom after your shower (Naked and still soaked) or let the kiss you gave him on that strange planet get so hot that you'd both been too distracted to realize how close the enemy was. Hell, you thought he was going to take you in the kitchen when you walked in to get a drink, wearing only a lacy thong and one of his shirts.

Another strike to your rear ripped you out of your thoughts, making you moan loudly. That moan turned to a whimper when his fingers glided over your clothed entrance. His middle finger pressed into you, teasing you as your panties dampened. "You're already wet. Are you enjoying your punishment?" You gulped, your body heating from his actions. It was completely overwhelming you. You wanted more of him like this.

"N-No," You lied. You moaned again when another slap hit your skin. Your body was shaking with pleasure that made you wild. "Doctor..." You moaned.

"You're a bad liar, Y/N. You know I don't like it when you lie." His body was on autopilot, wanting nothing more than to make you writhe for him. You were his and his alone. He smiled a bit, seeing you enjoying what he was doing. He began to rub where he'd smacked, soothing the now tender flesh. You were moaning under his touch, wanting him to take you. Your body reacted on its own, pressing back against him, rubbing him through him pants. He moaned lowly, keeping his eyes on you as he grabbed your hips and ground into you roughly. He shivered as he heard your moan. "Something you want, my dear?" You mumbled under your breath, irritating him. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you up, pressing your back against his chest. His hand pressed against your neck, sending a shivering sensation down you spine. "What was that?" He whispered into your ear. "Speak up."

"You. Please!" You begged. "I-I want you."

"Beg for me." He ordered, his free hand already undoing his pants and suspenders. You jolted when the metal clasp of the suspenders jolted and slapped against your back. He quickly kissed where it hit, hoping to sooth the sting as he moved your panties aside, not bothering to remove them.

"Please," You moaned, his lips pressing against your back more and more. You shivered at the sensation, unable to comprehend how him kissing your could turn you on. "Please, Doctor. Stop teasing me and just--" You couldn't finish as he slid inside of you slowly, moans replacing your words.

He groaned, propping himself up with one arm beneath you, holding you gently to him. "Y/N..." He whispered, kissing your neck softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," You whimpered, kissing his cheek gently. He smiled and kissed your lips softly before beginning to thrust into you. The first was hard and merciless, making you shout in pleasure before he stood. The Doctor gripped your hips, pressing you against him, as he began to move quickly. "Doctor! Oh!" You moaned, your back arching towards him as his hardened member stroked your g-spot repeatedly.

Your moans and his echoed against the walls of the TARDIS, only to battle the sounds of skin slapping skin. "Y/N...My Dear Y/N..." He moaned, bending over to hold you close to him. His thrusts became erratic and desperate. He smirked as he felt your walls begin to tighten. His hand slid up your shirt, groping onto your breast gently. You moaned as his fingers rolled your nipple. "Come for me," He whispered into your ear before sucking on the flesh.

That did it. You were coming undone for him. "Doctor!" You practically screamed, your body stiffening beneath him. You went deaf for a few moments as he dragged out your orgasm, continuing to thrust wildly into you as his other hand teased your clit. He moaned louder as his walls tightened around him. It was only after hearing you scream for him, that his own orgasm followed. He continued to pleasure you though as spurts of his warmth spilled into you.

He stopped, taking his time as he held you and kissed your back and neck. "My Y/N...I love you so much," He whispered, burying his face into you neck.

You could barely say "I love you too" as your legs gave out. He smiled as he caught you, lifting you up in his arms. He kissed your head, carrying you down the halls of the TARDIS. You curled into him, subconsciously tugging on his bow-tie as he opened the door with his foot. He laid you down in the bed first before laying beside you and pulling the blanket over you both.

"Rest, my dear," He whispered, kissing your cheek. "I love you so much." You smiled tiredly and curled into him, finally drifting off. Your last thought? I definitely need to get him worked up again.


	3. Salad or Shower? Jack Harkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack can't decide which is tastier; a salad or his girlfriend?

You squeaked in fear before turning around, laughing. "Jack!" You shouted before your protests were muffled by a kiss. "No," You mumbled, still smiling.

"Morning, Gorgeous," Jack said, smiling as well. He stroked your cheeks, nuzzling the crook between your nose and the corner of your eye. You giggled at his affection. "What do you think you're doing?" He hummed, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Making a salad. Problemo?"

"Not at all," He hummed as you turned in his arms. He held you gently, nuzzling your neck as you chopped the lettuce. You shivered as his lips placed soft kisses against your neck. Jack smiled as your body relaxed, a sigh escaping your lips as you smiled. He bit softly, glancing up at you like a puppy with his chew toy.

"Jack," You groaned and whined, smiling at him. You studied him as he turned you in his arms. "Why?"

"Because--" Peck to your lips. "I--" Peck your nose. "Love--" Peck your cheek. "You." He then kissed your lips hard, earning a moan from you. He smirked and lifted you up. He placed you on the counter away from the vegetables you were chopping.

"Hey," You moaned quietly, smirking as he moved to kiss your neck. "Jack..."

"Yes?" He asked. His tongue then stroked up your jugular, making you shiver.

"Y-You're mean."

"Am I now?" He teased. "I can do so much worse." To emphasize this, he began kissing down, his lips against your sternum. You moaned and wound your hand into his hair. "If I'm so mean, you must be a masochist."

"I'm about to be a sadist if you don't shut the hell up," You snapped back, smiling. He quickly removed your shirt. For once, you were grateful you weren't wearing a bra as he began to tease and play with your breasts. You moaned as his mouth sucked at the tip of your breasts, humming at your taste. "Jack," You moaned as his hands moved down your legs.

"Yes?" He whispered against your diaphragm as he kissed down your stomach.

"Please make love to me already," You moaned.

"Not yet," He said, pulling you closer to the edge of the counter. "I'm going to take my time with you." He then quickly pulled your shorts and underwear away. You couldn't help but squeak in shock, closing your legs. Jack just smiled and knelled down. He lifted one leg and kissed your ankle, moving slowly. You shivered, your body relaxing under his affection. You moaned as he began to slowly lick up your thigh, drawing closer to your soaking heat. Jack smirked. "Enjoying this?"

"Yes," You whimpered, silently willing him to pleasure you. Jack shot you one last smirk before he parted your legs roughly and licked up your folds. You gasped, gripping the counter as his tongue began to work. At first, it was teasing, barely dipping inside of you and just barely grazing your clit. "Jack, Jack, please. Please!" You begged and whined as you writhed.

He smiled before pushing his tongue into you, tasting you as he stroked your inner walls. You moaned, arching your back as your cheeks instantly heated. He hummed and pushed deeper, his nose brushing against your clit. He groaned and kissed his mouth up, beginning to suck on your sensitive bud. He then pushed two fingers inside of you.

You were moaning loudly, unable to resist this pleasure. "Jack! Oh fuck, Jack!" Jack kept up his work, not letting up as his fingers curled, brushing against your g-spot as he pushed and pulled them in you. "Yes! Oh, yes!" You moaned. He then ripped out his fingers and pushed his tongue inside of you again, moaning at your taste. You could feel your climax sneak up on you, making you arch your back and the hair on the back of Jack's head. Your body was moving on its own, pushing his face deeper into you. Your orgasm hit you like a tidal wave as he began thrusting his tongue faster, making sure to drag it out.

When you finally came down from your high, he pulled away and wiped the juice from his mouth and chin. You panted, watching him as he examined you hungrily. He smiled and kissed your neck. "I'm going to start a shower. You can join me, or eat your salad. Your choice." You shivered and kissed him passionately, giving him his answer. "Shower it is," He hummed, lifting you and carrying you away.


	4. Threat or Promise? 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is poisoned by some kind of venom that acts... like an aphrodisiac?

“Whoa!” You gasped when the Doctor stumbled into the TARDIS. He looked exhausted and damaged. “Doctor! Doctor, what’s wrong?”

“Alien,” He groaned out, slumping against the doors. You could hear something outside. He groaned and stood, staggering to the console. You hurried to his side. “Have to get you out of here. I’m taking you home.”

“What? Why?” He pulled away his trench-coat, revealing a bite mark on his neck that was reddening. “Doctor, we need to get some medicine for that.” 

He shook his head, already pulling at the levers. “I don’t know what it’s doing. I need to try to understand it.” He then threw off his coat, a bead of sweat going down his forehead. “Lord, I am burning up.”

“You have a fever! You need rest!” You insisted, touching his arm. He twitched, glancing at you. His pupils were blown, startling you into staring at them. “Doctor, you need rest.” You whispered, mesmerized by the darkening of his irises.

“Right…” He hummed before shaking his head. “I’m fine! I need to get you home. Somewhere safe.”

“Safe from what? Are they chasing us?”

“No,” He said, the TARDIS launching into the time vortex. “I don’t how it’s affecting me but it certainly is.”

“What do you–”

“Y/N, you know I treasure you, but right now, just your touch is setting me on fire.” You gulped, watching him. He darted his eyes from yours, focusing on your lips then exposed throat. He shook his head and focused on the monitor. “I need to get you away from me. I might hurt–” You rested your hand on his arm and cupped his face. He shivered, leaning into your touch.

“Tell me what I can do to help.” He groaned and suddenly kissed you. The kiss was needy and hot. His tongue pushed into your mouth, tangling with yours. Your body instinctively pressed against him, a moan escaping your throat. “Doctor?” You asked once he pulled away.

He moved his head to your neck, gently kissing and sucking at it, leaving marks that would last for days. He groaned and pushed himself against you. “Y/N…” He moaned out, his hands wandering your body. You whimpered, pressing into his touch before they finally landed on your rear. He moaned, pulling you closer by it. “I want to claim you,” He admitted. You shivered as his teeth dug into your neck.

“Doctor…” You moaned out. He stooped down and lifted you by your legs, wrapping them around his waist. You tightened your legs, pressing against the erection you felt through his suit pants. He shivered and guided you to the chair in the console room. There, he pushed you against it, pressing into you. The moan that escaped you sent shivers through his body. He rubbed your thighs, kissing you deeply.

“Y/N…” He moaned out. His body burned with the desire to strip you, making you writhe beneath him. He felt like he was burning. He jolted when you rolled your hips into him, rubbing against his hard-on. With a growl, he tore away your shirt, revealing you to him. You flushed, only to cry out in pleasure when his mouth sucked on your breasts. He moaned, tasting your skin before pulling away the bra. His teeth latched onto your nipple, making you moan and arch against him.

“Ah, Doctor,” You whimpered as he tugged. You wrapped your hand around the back of his neck and shoulders, pulling him closer to you. “Doctor, p-please touch me!”

He growled and tore off your pants, your underwear clinging to the denim. You laid bare for the Doctor, whimpering and moaning as his thumb teased your clit before two fingers entered you. “Y/N…You’re enjoying this?”

“Y-Yes,” You admitted in a whimper, your face bright red. He pumped his fingers in you slowly, teasing your clit as he did so.

He smirked widely, kissing your jaw and neck. You groaned, loving the attention he was giving you. “Cum for me,” He ordered, lightly kissing your ear. You gasped and moaned, arching your back as your orgasm suddenly overwhelmed you. The Doctor pushed his fingers deeper, letting your juices soak them completely. He watched you, watching your body writhing. Once you’d come down from your high, he pulled out his fingers and stood up, watching you as he licked away the juices. You shivered, seeing his pupils blown and irises dark with lust. “Delicious,” He said lowly as he ripped away his jacket and undid his pants. You watched, biting your lip as he pushed down his pants just enough to let out his cock. “Something you like?”

“Very much,” You purred, leaning forward. He hissed, his jaw clenching as you gripped him, moving to kneel on the ground. Your tongue stroked from the base up to the tip, tasting the pre-cum that had been collecting there. You glanced up, looking at him with the sexiest look you thought would work. The Doctor shivered as you watched him, taking the tip into your mouth. You sucked softly at the tip before taking in as much as you could.

“Fuck! Y/N!” He shouted, throwing his head back with a moan. The Doctor used the chair for support, one hand rest on your head as you sucked and licked at him. He groaned, watching you bob your head, taking nearly all of him into your mouth. “Y/N…Y/N, yes. Oh God!” He moaned and chanted. He was unable to believe what you were doing to him. How did this even happen? His thoughts blurred as he felt himself shudder and clench up. “Y-Y/N…If you keep it up, I–” Your response was taking him as deep into your mouth as you could before sucking up slowly. The Doctor moaned loudly and gripped your hair to push your head away. You felt the first of his load smack your right cheek before your lower lip then spilling onto your chest. He panted, watching you. You were covered in his cum, an innocent look on your face as you took the cum from your cheek onto your thumb. You sucked at the appendage, smirking up at him as you licked away the liquid on your lips.

He shivered and pinned you to the chair, kissing you hard. “Doctor,” You moaned out, realizing he was still hard. He then moved you, positioning so that you sat on the chair, your legs propped on his shoulders. He barely pressed a finger into your soaking heat before stroking himself. You shivered, wondering what was going through his head as he pressed himself against your entrance.

“Mine,” He growled. No arguments could be made as he quickly thrust all of himself inside of you. You screamed in pleasure as he groaned. You body writhed as he began to fuck you against the seat. You reached up, wanting him closer. Instead of letting your legs down and obliging, he took your hand and kissed it softly before holding both of them and pressing them against the back of the seat. He pushed in and out of you quick and deep, making sure each stroke pushed against your g-spot.

“Oh, Doctor,” You moaned, whimpering for him as your second orgasm grew near.

“Y/N,” He moaned, his hands gripping your thighs. He began to thrust faster, his pace breaking. By the twist of his face, you knew he wouldn’t last. “Y/N,” He moaned again.

“Cum for me,” You whined out, arching your back. That undid him. Your bodies were moving in perfect sync. Hips rolled and rocked against one another. Lips left heated kisses against one another and the skin of the necks. Moans melded together until they were finally replaced by screams of pleasure. “Doctor!” You screamed, your legs tightening around his shoulders.

“Y/N!” He shouted, gripping your hips as he pushed himself to ride out your orgasm before his own. He watched you writhe and squirm before releasing himself. He moaned into your hair, his body giving a shudder of ecstasy. You both stayed still for a long moment, panting and trying to reorient yourself. The Doctor let your legs fall before moving on top of you on the seat. You smiled, a whimper escaping as his hands trailed your body. “Venom-form of aphrodisiacs.” He said. You nodded, understanding what he was saying as you examined the mark on his neck. The swelling had definitely gone down and the redness was all but faded. He shivered, kissing your neck as he cupped your breast. “Y/N…I’m not done with you.”

“That a threat or a promise?” You couldn’t help but tease, wondering if this was your Doctor or the venom.

The Doctor just smirked and kissed your lips, spreading your legs again. “Both.”


	5. In The Shadows. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Y/N get frisky while running from the guards.

You gasped as he pulled you into the shadows, fear coursing through your veins. The Doctor held you close, making sure you were hidden under him as he pressed you against the wall. You felt the heat from his body as he kept his arms by your head, glaring at the opening of the alleyway. He silently hushed you and pressed against you more as the guards had run by. You two were always getting in trouble when you'd come to new worlds. It was like some form of hobby for the two of you. You always had to go poking your nose where it shouldn't be. Of course the Doctor had to poke his nose further.

Your eyes trailed up as you saw the glare he'd given the guards at the end of the alley. You saw the sweat that beaded on his neck and smirked. The Doctor shivered, clenching his jaw when he felt your tongue swipe at his neck tenderly. He let out a soft pant and pressed himself more intimately against you. He sighed into your ear, wanting to whisper but couldn't risk given you both away. He kept glaring the guards as you kissed his neck, relishing in every sigh and shiver he let out. His vision became blurry, clouded with lust as he panted. He bit his lip as your hand began to palm the front of his trousers.

The Doctor swallowed thickly, suppressing his urge to let out a primal moan as his eyes closed. However, he snapped them back open when he saw the guards shifting. They were talking about the two intruders their comrades were hunting. That didn't stop you, it seemed. You undid his trousers and pushed away the clothing before taking him into your hand. He jerked, thrusting into your hand as he looked to you questioningly. Instead of answering, you gave him a hard kissing, pumping the hardening flesh in your hand. You felt him fighting, wanting to shout out in pleasure as you touched him.

He panted into your hair, biting your ear softly before he watched you kneel down and take him into your mouth. His mouth fell open as he gasped softly into his hand, leaning against the brick wall. He shivered and tangled his hand into your hair, pushing in and out of your mouth. You glanced up at him as you pulled yourself to his tip before slamming back down him.

The Doctor let out a choking gasp, grabbing the attention of the guards. He stood frozen for a moment, his eyes darting down to yours as the guards looked down the alley, seeing nothing but darkness. They'd shrugged it off and turned away again before walking off, moving to a different post. The Doctor let out a sigh before choking again as your tongue moved up his cock. He growled and pulled himself out of your mouth and brought you to your feet. Your lips where caught by his as he pressed against you, pushing up the periodical skirt you wore as he lifted your leg up. His hand reached down, expecting to feel the fabric of some bloomers or your usual cotton panties. Instead, he found your dripping folds, already bare for him.

He smirked as he teased you with his fingers, sliding one in then two. He moved them, wiggling them inside of you to prepare you. You panted, pressing against the brick wall as you felt yourself soaking his fingers. You bit your lip, trying desperately not to moan before he pulled his hand away.

The Doctor stroking himself a few times as he wrapped your leg around him, leaving you standing on the balls of one foot. You blushed as he pressed against your entrance before he pushed inside of you completely. You almost gasped too loudly, only to have it muffled by his mouth. He kissed you as he began to thrust into you slowly. You both panted and bit on your lips, holding back to moans and cries. He began to thrust faster, the sound of the night only disturbed by your pants and the wet sounds of your hips snapping against one another. Your fingers curled into his jacket, gaining a grip as you met his thrusts. This caused him to falter, his face pressing into your neck. He softly whispered your name, it coming out as a strangled moan before his hips moved faster into you.

You clenched your jaw as you threw your head back, panting as you met each push of his body. The balls of your foot was becoming sore from the time it held up half of your weight. He seemed to realize this and lifted you up completely, wrapping your legs around him as he began to fuck you into the wall. His pants became more throaty as his hips stuttered. He kissed you and pressed himself deep inside of you with a hard thrust.

That was your undoing. You gasped against his lips as he rode you through your orgasm, making sure each wave of pleasure was more ecstatic than the last before he let out his own low moan. You kissed him as he pushed himself through his own orgasm, running your hands through his hair. He hummed into your mouth before slowly breaking the kiss. You were still for a long moment before he finally pulled himself out of you and fixed himself.

Before he could say a world, there were guards at the end of the alley again, shouting orders to "Halt!" The two of you smiled and grabbed each other's hand and took off, running towards the mysterious blue box just three blocks away.


	6. Lips Like Candy. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a thing for Y/N's lip biting habit.

The Doctor's eyes flickered to your face after he saw you turn a deep shade of read. He tilted his head, thinking about what he'd done to cause that reaction. Unconsciously, he bit his lip in thought and saw you get flustered again. Lip biting. He smiled at that.

"How about we just relax today?" He suggested. Upon your curious look, he smiled sympathetically. "You look exhausted."

"But I wanna go somewhere new!" You whined, pouting. He licked his lips, watching you blush again. Lip licking. He began to wonder if you just liked to stare at his mouth.

"You okay?" He asked, a smirk on his lips as you shook your head.

"Y-Yeah. I uh...yeah." You gulped, looking away with a blush. He smiled and stepped up to you, hugging you gently.

"C'mon. Let's have a day to ourselves. We could both use a break."

"Alright," You said with a smile, leaning into him as you hugged him back. "Only because I don't want you breaking on me."

"Oh?" He asked, looking at you as he bit his lip. He felt you shiver under his hands as your cheeks went red again. "Why is that?"

You cleared your throat, turning away as you gulped. "Y-Yeah. You're my ride home, after all. I don't know how to drive her." He smiled and kissed the back of your neck softly, making you whimper. You turned to glare at him, only to watch his tongue wet his lips again. "You bastard," You sighed before kissing him hard.

The Doctor moaned at your kiss, feeling all of your irritation and love pouring into it. His arms quickly wrapped around you, pulling you close to him as your teeth bit his lower lip lightly. "Oh, Y/N," he moaned, cupping the back of your head.

You'd figured out that he realized you had a thing for watching his mouth. He was teasing you. It was frustrating you each time he did it. Your hands melded into his hair, tangling in it and tugging softly. "You are so frustrating," You moaned against his lips as you panted.

"Yes, but you still love me, Y/N," He whispered, lifting you and wrapping your legs around his waist as he pressed you against the wall. He began to kiss you more desperately. The Doctor moaned into your mouth as you tugged at his hair again. He opened his mouth in a moan, only to moan louder when your tongue tangled with his.

To say he was surprised by your aggression was an understatement. A rather amazing understatement at that. He was grateful that you were wearing a skirt as he began to grind against you. You whimpered as your fought for dominance over his mouth. You felt yourself getting wetter with each roll of his hips as he grew harder. "Doctor," You gasped, breaking for air. "Bedroom. Please?"

The Doctor smirked and held you tightly, all but running to his room. He fumbled at the doorknob as your mouth worked on his neck, sucking and biting. "God, Y/N...Your mouth..."

"You're the one with candy lips," She said, cupping his face and kissing him. He moaned, shivering as he laid you on the bed. However, you quickly turned him under you, grinding against him with a moan. "Not fair when you tease me."

"Maybe you should punish me," He joked, resting his hands on your hips. You'd quickly pinned your wrists by his head, your face hardened and eyes dark with lust. The Doctor shivered as you stared at him, panting a bit. "God, you're so beautiful." He breathed, gulping. He then let out a throaty moan as you began to grind harder against his groin. "Fuck, Y/N," He moaned.

You smirked and unbuttoned his trousers and pulled out his cock. He shivered as you stroked him slowly, teasing him. The Doctor closed his eyes, moaning lowly as his head rolled back. He let out low pants and moans as you stroked him. You smirked and watched him moan, arching his back as you began to pump your hand faster.

The Doctor let out a shout and saw that you'd moved aside your underwear aside and slid him easily inside of you. "Holy--Oh!" He moaned as you began to ride him as hard you could. The Doctor pushed his hands up, wanting to grab you but you pushed him back down easily, thrusting against him. "Shit! God, Y/N!" He shouted, arching and bucking his hips into you.

You kissed him hard as you pulled his tie free. He was so lost in the pleasure that he didn't register your hands leaving his wrists until you'd tightened the silk garment around his wrists. You smirked as he looked to you pleadingly, his wrists bound to the headboard. You chuckled lowly, causing him to shiver and lick his lips. You slowly pushed yourself up and down on him, making your Doctor squirm and moan.

"Something wrong?" You teased, trailing a hand down his chest as you kept your hips connected to his, grinding down against him. He whimpered, biting his lip. You shivered and trailed your finger under his chin, making his lip quiver. "That mouth of yours got you in this. Any plans on how to get out of it?"

"Please," He begged, closing his eyes and relaxing under you. "D-Do what you will with me. I'm yours."

"With pleasure," You purred before giving him a hard thrust. He shouted, arching his back as you began to ride him hard. He watched your body as you rode him, not breaking your gaze from him. He groaned and bucked his hips into you, making you moan loudly. He began to thrust with you, doing what he could to please you.

You watched his cheeks flush as you quickly opened his shirt, revealing the skin to you. "Oh my god, Y/N..." He breathed as your hands trailed down his chest. "Fuck..." He sighed as your nails scraped down his abs.

The Doctor let out a cry as you began to move faster with him, getting dangerously close to your orgasm. He began to meet your thrusts more quickly, crying and shouting. You began to drop down on him harder, hissing and growling lowly. "What's wrong, Doctor?" You purred.

"Y-Y/N, I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" He shouted, arching his back. He then whined when you removed yourself from him. "N-No..." He whimpered.

"You said yourself. I'm yours to do what I will with," You whispered into his ear. He shivered, watching the way you looked at him. You blushed, kissing him softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. God, yes!" He said quickly, licking his lips a smiling. "Y/N, please. What do you want to do to me?"

"I want you to eat me out," You mumbled, blushing more. He smirked and moved his body, encouraging you to move up. "You sure?"

"Please. I want to taste you."

You kissed him softly before you moved so that you were over his mouth. He instantly latched his mouth onto your pussy, sucking and mouthing it desperately. "Fuck! Oh god!" You shouted.

He moaned as his tongue pushed inside of you. He tilted his head to give you courage to move on him. Slowly, you pressed yourself down on his mouth. You moaned as The Doctor began to fuck you more viciously with his mouth. He moaned against your clit, making you arch your back and dip your hands into his hair. He groaned more, moving his tongue more furiously.

"Doctor...Oh god, Doctor. I-I...Fuck!" You screamed out a moan as your orgasmed, pressing yourself more down on his mouth. He moaned, nearly shouting into your cunt. His body began to stiffen before his back arched off the bed. You looked down at his face, flushed by the sight of him eating you out with absolute bliss on his face. When you came down from your high, you removed yourself from him and kissed him softly.

He gladly returned the kiss, blushing as he look at you. He almost looked ashamed. "What's wrong?" You asked. He gulped and looked away. You adjusted yourself, resting a hand on his abdomen when you felt it. He had cum while he was eating you out. You smiled and licked up the liquid from your hand before moving down.

The Doctor moaned as you licked up each drop of cum on his stomach, watching you as you innocently lapped at the skin. When you'd cleaned him off, you reached up and removed the tie. Immediately, he pulled you up and kissed you aggressively, pushing his tongue into your mouth. It was a long while before the kiss became more intimate rather than needy. However, his hands kept roaming your body, desperate to touch you again.

"Y/N, I love you. Fuck I love you so much." You smiled as he continued touching and kissing you, enjoying his need for you. He smiled and whispered, "Never knew you could be so dominating."

"Piss me off enough and you'll see just what I'm capable of." You hummed, kissing his lips. "Love you too." He smirked, kissing you and thinking of new ways to set you off.


	7. Keep Quiet. 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a thing for dress-up and the chance of getting caught.

You gasped when the Doctor's lips fell onto your neck. "D-Doctor!" You whispered harshly, ready to chastise the alien. You were in a castle, sneaking around the abandoned area in hopes of finding something exciting. Evidently, the excitement was all the Doctor's doing. He cupped your breasts, pulling your back against his chest. "What are y-you...Oh!" You gasped as his fingers pinched and rolled your nipples through the dress he'd had you wear. You were wearing a dress that seemed to be Victorian based, but the skirt was entirely too short and it felt a bit snug on your chest and hips. "Damn you," You moaned as he began to rub against your rear. You could feel his cock hardening under his trousers, moaning and whimpering.

"Something wrong, my dear?" He asked, his lips grazing the shell of your ear.

"Did you really plan this?"

"Perhaps." It was then that he pushed you towards the open window, revealing the scenery to you. The Scotland fields were beautiful, to be perfectly honest. However, you looked down to see guards from your time era on the ground. "I wanted to have some fun." He gave your rear a hard grind, making you moan. He hushed you quietly. "Don't want someone to hear do you?"

You whimpered as his hands fell on your hips, grinding harder into you. His hand glided up the skirt, smoothing over your rear and giving it a hard squeeze. You bit your lip as you groaned, pressing into him more. He slapped your rear and you let out a loud gasp.

"Shh," He whispered, his fingers moving towards the thong you'd been wearing. He grazed his knuckle over your throbbing entrance, your scent wafting to his nose. "Oh...you like this? Little whore." You shivered and gasped again when his hand hit your rear. You'd never heard him talking like this before. It sent a jolt straight into your core. He began to grind against you again, this time, pushing you down so that you held to the frame of the window. You panted, feeling his hands brush against you as he undid his pants. Soon you felt his shaft sliding between your legs, teasing you through your underwear. "Ready for my cock, aren't you?"

"Yes," You whimpered, panting harder. The Doctor tugged your hair, making you arch and lean against him. You bit your lip, trying to keep quiet.

"Good girl," He hummed, smirking a bit as he groped your breast with his free hand, rubbing your folds with his cock. "How badly do you want it?"

"I need it," You whispered, your voice now rasping. You felt ready to cum just by his voice.

"Oh? Why not prove it?" He stepped back a bit, pressing one hand against the wall next to the window. He began to stroke himself, his eyes trained on you. "I want you to prove how much you want it."

You shivered, moaning as you watched him. You stepped forward, kissing him softly on the cheek before trailing yourself down his body. Your lips trailed down as you began to crouch, your folds parting as you moved lower. Finally, you were at eye level with his cock. Your tongue leaped out and trailed up the vein on the underside, making him groan a bit. You began to lavish it with tentative licks, teasing and moaning at the taste.

The Doctor groaned, watching you lick at his shaft. Your tongue swirled around the tip, just barely soaking it with your saliva. "Touch yourself." He ordered. "I want to you to show me what you'd want my cock to do." He then grabbed your shoulders, making you stand up.

You bit your lip and turned, bending over so one hand was on the wall. You spread your legs a bit and dipped your hand between them, rubbing yourself gently.

The Doctor shivered, watching your fingers rub at your clothed entrance. Your finger barely dipped in, the cloth restraining further penetration. He licked his lips as you teased yourself while your thumb pressed against your clit. You moaned quietly, rocking your hips back against yourself. He began to stroke himself, watching your hand with a groan before he watched your fingers push aside the cloth, revealing your dripping pussy to him. He watched two of your fingers slid inside of you.

You moaned lowly, a blush hitting your cheeks as you saw some of the guards moving around. You chastised yourself, trying to remember to keep quiet when he hummed, "Naughty slut. Touching yourself while looking at another?" He pulled your hand out of you and knelt to the ground. He pushed his tongue into your cunt, lightly soaking your walls before standing. "Do you want them to see you take my cock?" You shivered, your body heating at his words. "Answer me."

"N-No."

"Good girl." He gave you a soft slap to the rear before he pulled down your panties. Your head dropped, looking under you to see the decorated fabric clinging to your spread thighs as the Doctor stepped behind you. You could see his cock slicked with his own pre-cum, ready for pleasure. "Now, what do you say?"

"Oh, please." You whimpered, closing your eyes as your cheeks flushed. "Please put it in me."

"Say it again."

"Please put it in me."

"Louder."

"Doctor, please! Please give me your cock," You breathed out.

He chuckled, making you whimper before you gasped again, feeling him fill you completely with himself. "Good girl." He sighed, fully sheathing himself in you. You panted, pressing against him. "No." He smacked your ass, making you squeak. Your eyes darted down, seeing the guard stir a bit. "Oh, you naughty thing." He gave you a hard thrust, watching you bite your lip harshly. "You really want them to see?"

"N-No," You whispered, shaking your head. "Please no."

"Then take my cock like a good slut and stay quiet." He growled and began to fuck you hard, watching you brace yourself on the window sill. He moaned, gripping your hips as he moved in you. He smirked when he felt you press against him again. He pushed deeper inside you, stilling yourself. "Fucking slut. Like the idea of me fucking you when someone could come in?"

"Fuck, yes!" You gasped, pressing against him more. You were practically riding him as he stood still, watching your hips move along his length.

"And you were quick to dress up for me...I think you like this. I think you like being treated like a common whore, don't you?" He pulled your hair, this time, pulling you so you were standing. "Answer."

"Yes!" You gasped again, whimpering as he reached down. His hand cupped the back of your leg and forced your knee against your chest. You whimpered again as he began to thrust inside of you, his cock stroking against your sensitive walls just perfectly. You moaned lowly before gasping, his hand having slapped against your pussy.

"You're my little cock slut. Understand?" You nodded, biting your lip when he gave you another slap. "You'll cum whenever I tell you to, won't you?" He purred, his lips dragging up your neck.

"Yes," You whispered, feeling him thrusting deeper.

"Good. Now then...cum." He gave you a punishing thrust and you let out a choking gasp. You began to cum as his hand clamped over your mouth. His thrusts did not cease, dragging out your orgasm. "Oh yeah. That's right, Y/N. Fuck...cum on my cock like a good girl." He pushed in deeper with the last word, making you scream against his hand. The Doctor felt your juice squirting around his cock and dripping down, making him smirk. "Oh yeah. That's it. Don't stop. Slick me up nice and good. I want you to taste yourself when I fuck that pretty mouth of yours."

You let out a muffled swear against his hand, feeling the last of your orgasm as he pushed deep in you, rotating his hips so he'd grind in you. You whimpered as you came down from your high, your body aching now. The Doctor kissed your neck softly, allowing you to calm down before he pulled out. You dropped to your knees, your legs weakened from your orgasm. He patted your head, brushing your hair from your face.

"I'm going wash your mouth out with my cum," He hummed before pressing his tip against your lips.

You shivered and slowly took him into your mouth. He was already swelled, ready to release, as you sucked on him. You bobbed your head, looking up at him as he pushed his hands into your hair, thrusting quickly into your mouth. You choked a bit, surprised as he bottomed out in the back of your throat. He cupped your face as one hand kept a tight grip on your hair. He moaned, panting as he moved.

"Y/N...Y/N, fuck." He groaned and began to move faster.

You sucked, your tongue running under him. He let out a shout as he began to cum down your throat, keeping himself still. You moaned around him, sucking and swallowing each load he gave you. He panted, watching you pull away.

"Holy shit, Y/N," He moaned. He made you stand and kissed you lovingly, his hands roaming over your body gently. "We should get going soon."

"Hm?" You hummed, still delirious from your orgasm and the events.

"I shouted pretty loudly. I think they're coming."

"Well I was," You said cheekily, earning a smirk from him. You both fixed yourselves before sneaking back to the TARDIS, cautious of any guards that would come your way. When The Doctor launched the TARDIS into the vortex, you fell, surprising him into hurrying to your side. "I'm fine. Just a bit weak."

"Are you sure it was okay to do that?" He asked, brushing your hair from your face.

"Doctor," You whispered, kissing him. "That was incredible. Please don't ruin it by being sorry."

He smiled and kissed you, lifting you up in his arms. You squeaked and held onto him. "My love, let me soothe your ache," He whispered against your lips before carrying you away to the room you shared.


	8. FanFiction. 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor busts Y/N reading smutty fanfics about him and her.

"Huh," You mumbled, reading the story on your phone. It was interesting to say the least. Since you and the Doctor had last saved Earth (again), people figured out your names. Well, at least your name and your buddy being the Doctor. You say "buddy" but really you had a huge crush on him and couldn't admit it.

Anyway, you were scrolling through fanfiction and found a section all about you and The Doctor. You curiously clicked and found a number of them. You avoided the smut as much as possible but, yet again, you found a story with hidden hot make-outs and a lot of touching. You fidgeted on the bed, subduing the building heat in you when there was a knock on your door.

"Coming in, Y/N!" The Doctor announced, swinging the door wide open. He raised an eyebrow, seeing you in your jammies still. "What are you doing in your jams! C'mon! We've got a big day ahead of us!" You shrugged, dropping your phone on your chest. This seemed to worry the alien as he came to your side. "Are you alright?"

"Can we have a lazy day?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded. "Sure. Should be fun?" He then curiously grabbed your phone. Your eyes widened, remembering where you were in the story. You lunged for the communication device, making him grin and hold you back. "What's wrong? Got dirty secrets?"

"No, but I found something that you shouldn't read!"

"All the more reason for me to read." He smirked and easily held you back, unlocking and reading. His brows furrowed together as he realized what was on your phone. He opened his mouth to speak when you suddenly shouted.

"I-I'm going to shower!" You grabbed your jeans and ran into your bathroom, ignoring the Doctor the whole time.

The Doctor stared at your retreating form then back to the phone. The story was an AU romance between himself and you. The scene had you bent over his desk, crying and begging for him as he pounded into you. The Doctor bit his lip, shifting as he found himself aroused by the image. He loved the idea of having you beneath him, whispering sweet promises into your ear and having his arms around you.

A strong scent hit his nose that pushed his lust into overdrive. He quickly dropped the phone and stormed into the bathroom. His hand ripped away the curtain, finding the source of the smell. There, under the water of the shower head, you were touching yourself. Two of your fingers were inside of you, curling and stroking you while your free hand groped your breast. However, the moment the curtain was pulled away, you'd gasped and tried your best to cover yourself. "D-Doct--" You shivered as he stepped in, his lips crashing into yours.

His hands immediately found your hips, pulling you against his body as he kissed you. He broke the kiss but kept his lips against yours, teasing and toying with you. "Did that little story turn you on?" He smirked, seeing the way your cheeks flushed. "Don't lie. I could smell your arousal."

"Y-You what?" You squeaked, making his smirk widen. You blushed then moaned as he pressed against you, pinning you to the wall of the shower. You closed your eyes, looking away as he grinded against you. You moaned, feeling his cock beneath his trousers.

"Do you want this? I do. I've been wanting this for a long time." The Doctor's lips fell on your neck, making you moan and press against him. "Y/N...do you want this?"

You blushed, looking at his darkening eyes. Lust was filling them. He was holding onto the last of his self control. You knew before you nodded, that he would snap. When he watched your head bob in consent, you could practically hear his self control shattering. He quickly stripped every layer of clothing, leaving him bare for you. You shivered and pulled him close, kissing and touching his chest.

He moaned and pressed against your, teasing your folds with the length of his hard-on. The Doctor shivered as he listened to your moan. He grabbed his tie and quickly knotted it around your hands and pulled them over the shower head. You were on the tips of your toes, on display for him. "You look beautiful..." He whispered, cupping your face and kissing you. The kiss turned heated as he sucked on your lip, biting gently.

"Doctor..." You moaned when he'd stepped away.

The alien chuckled, licking his lips before kissing your neck and chest. Slowly, he knelt in front of you, kissing down as he went. You moaned, arching into him. He smiled as he saw how needy you were. His eyes flicked up to yours as his breath fell over your pubic bone. "May I?"

"P-Please..."

The Doctor smirked as he lifted your leg onto his shoulder and licked up your folds, teasing you slowly. He listened to your whimpering moan, biting softly onto your flesh. He lifted his hand and carefully parted your lips, studying the throbbing sex with a smirk. He growled before he ran the tip of his tongue along you, tasting and teasing you. You moaned, rocking your hips closer to him. His tongue flicked at your clit, making you gasp and throw your head back. He finally pushed his face into you and began to move his tongue into you.

"O-Oh!" You moaned, your body reacting immediately. "Doctor!" You nearly screamed, feeling his tongue stroke your inner walls. He moaned and continued to move his tongue inside of you, his eyes flicking up to look at yours. You watched his mouth work and suck hard on your clit. You shouted, rocking your hips into him. He moaned, loving that you were nearly riding his face now.

You whimpered when he suddenly pulled away and stood, wrapping your legs around his waist. "Keep those legs tight around me," He ordered. You eagerly obliged as he cupped a hand under you, groping your ass as he moved your hands from the shower head and around his neck. He shut off the water and carried you to your bed, laying you down and kissing your lips. You moaned, bucking up into him.

The Doctor sucked on your lip before decided to unwrap your wrists. You watched him duck under your bound arms and slowly pull away the silk tie. He kissed your wrists softly before he looked down, feeling your hand cup his face. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Please," You muttered, sitting up and stroking his cheek. "Doctor...I-I..."

The Doctor cupped the back of your head and kissed your cheek softly. "You don't need to say it. Not yet."

You shivered then moaned as he teased your entrance with his cock. You laid back and adjusted yourself so that he was lined up to you. The Doctor suddenly pushed into you, making you cry out in pleasure. He moaned, wrapping his arms around you as he allowed you to adjust to him. He groaned and kissed your neck and shoulders before he suddenly began to pound into you. "Oh god!" You screamed, moaning loudly.

He smirked and grabbed your hips, pinning you into the bed as he pushed harder into you. "God, Y/N...so...fucking good. You feel so fucking good!" He shouted, his jaw dropping open as he moaned. He moved faster, moaning and whimpering above you. "Y/N!"

"Doctor!" You moaned, arching your back before moving. He held you in his lap, bucking his hips up into you. You kept your arms around him and began to ride against him, moaning as you kissed and bit at his neck. Your body shuddered and writhed on him, desperate to cum quickly. "D-Doctor...I-I...Mm!" You bit his neck hard, making him groan and buck up into you harder.

"Don't hold it in. I want to watch you orgasm," He moaned, kissing your neck. He listened to you cry out and grind harder into him as you began to orgasm. "O-Oh...Oh, Y/N..." He whispered and groaned, riding you through it. "Oh my god..." He moaned before shouting, pinning you down on the bed again.

"Doctor!" You screamed, feeling him pound into you harder. His body seemed to push into overdrive, desperate to fuck you. You thought it might have been a desperate need to mate or even a desire he hasn't felt in a long time. The Doctor kept moving, pounding and loving and biting and kissing you.

You weren't sure when you had stopped, only that your body was worn from the constant sex and having orgasmed perhaps five too many times. The Doctor panted above you, stopped completely as he looked down at you. Your eyes were half open and you were panting. A thin layer of sweat was on your skin, causing you to glow.

He smiled and kissed you gently, humming against your lips and knotting his hand into your hair. You both kissed for a long moment before he felt your heart slow down. He smiled, watching as you began to fall asleep. "Rest, my dear," He whispered, laying down and pulling you close. He smiled, realizing your request for a lazy day had pretty much been fulfilled as you fell asleep with your head on his chest.


	9. When The Cat's Away. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is house sitting while Jackie and Rose Tyler are out of town for a wedding and meets the Doctor. FEMALE-READER VERSION.

You sighed, cleaning the house for what was possibly the umpteenth time. It wasn't so bad. You were watching Rose's place while she was out for the holiday with her mum. The apartment was fairly empty and boring. Nothing exciting. Until you heard a knock on the door. It opened immediately afterwards. A man in a trench-coat just waltzed in, talking about something crazy.

"Rose, you will not believe this!" He said wildly as he walked around. "I found a star, some galaxies away, and there's life inside of it. You and I can hop in the TARDIS and...who are you?" He finally said, looking at you for the first time. You gulped, nervous about the man's sudden appearance. "Uhm...Hi. Have you seen Rose? This high. Blonde hair. Bit of a smart mouth."

"Yeah. She left about a week ago."

"What? Where to?"

"She and Jackie went to Ireland. Something about Jackie's friend's wedding." You said, staring at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor." You raised an eyebrow, still nervous about him. "You okay? You look...afraid."

"To be fair, some man I've never met before just barged into my friend's house and I thought she didn't give the key to anyone else."

"Oh!" The Doctor said, jaw dropping a bit before he rubbed his neck. "Yeah. I can see why that'd be a bit...awkward. So sorry. Uh...mind if I use the loo real quick? Been holding it since Neptune."

You nodded and he was down the hall in an instant. You immediately grabbed your phone and called Rose. "Ello?" She greeted.

"Rose, why is there a doctor barging into your place?" You whisper-shouted.

The Doctor came out and hid himself. He watched you talking frantically to Rose. There was a thick lump in his throat. The truth was, his reason for escape into the restroom was to try to understand why the sight of you aroused him. He began to question what it was about you.

"The Doctor...Alien? Seriously? Rose, have you not been sharing your good drugs again?" You teased, causing a smile to break across his lips. A look of realization went across your face. "Wait, that guy? ...I thought you said he wore a leather jacket and had ears...Regen--Okay. You know what, I'm just going to roll with it. You've got a lot of explaining to do when you get back though...Alright. Tell Jackie I said 'kisses'...Have fun. See ya." With that you hung up. You jumped a bit when you noticed The Doctor standing there. His eyes were everywhere but your face. He was checking you out. You cleared your throat, startling him into looking into your eyes. Your heart skipped a bit.

He smirked. "Sorry if I disturbed you. I didn't want to interrupt."

"It's fine...A Timelord?" You asked, making a face.

"Yeah. It's a long story," He chuckled out, rubbing his neck. You guessed it was a nervous habit.

"Well, Rose trusts you, so...tea? Coffee?"

The Doctor smiled. The night dragged on, the two of you talking about all sorts of things. You were used to travelling around as a novelist, The Doctor finding it interesting. He told you all the adventures he'd had and the plans he was making.

"Wow," You finally breathed out, smiling to him. "I'm kinda jealous."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Rose always has good luck with that sort of thing. She lands a job within a week. She gets the biggest smiles on peoples faces."

"I'm sure you've wowed people. You travel the world for your books."

"Not for them. For myself." He stared at you curiously. "I wanted to know. I wanted to experience different things. There are so many cultures on this planet alone." You shrugged. "I wanted to know."

"You're incredible," He said. You blushed at that. "Alright. I better get going. I'm keeping you up." 

"Hm? Oh!" You hadn't realized that it was nearing nine o' clock at night. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hold you here."

"Don't apologize. I'm grateful I got to talk to you," he said, smiling to you. You smiled back and walked him to the door. "So then, Y/N, would it be alright if I come by tomorrow?"

"Sure," You said, smiling widely. The Doctor stared at you as you smiled at him. Something in him just snapped and you couldn't be more grateful. He quickly stooped down and kissed you, cupping your face with his hands. You gasped and moaned, shuddering as he stepped closer.

His lips set a fire to your body. You moaned, wrapping your arms around him, clinging to the back of his coat. He quickly stripped it, tossing it to the ground before letting his hands slide down your back. You parted from the kiss with a moan as his hands began to grope your ass, pulling you tight against him. He began to kiss your neck, carefully placing his lips against your pulse point.

"Oh god," You whimpered as he found your sweet spot. He smirked, grinding into you as he nipped lightly.

"Y/N," He whispered lowly. You shuddered, the whisper shooting straight to your core. "I want you."

You blushed before stuttering out a "I want you, too" to him. The Doctor growled and kissed you hard again before lifting you up and carrying you to the couch. He dropped to his knees and pushed up your shirt to expose your stomach. His hot breath brushed against your skin, causing goosebumps to rise. He began to kiss and lick your stomach, watching you squirm and moan.

"Doctor," You moaned, making him take a deep breath.

"You smell amazing," He moaned, growling lowly before pressing his nose against your covered heat. "You're wet, Y/N." You whimpered as he dragged his finger over your crotch before frantically removing your jeans. He sat up and pulled you into his lap, grinding up against you. "Show me how much you want me," He ordered, squeezing your ass again.

You moaned and began to grind against him, making him moan. He watched as you whimpered, your bottom lip caught between your teeth as you moved slowly, teasing him. He smirked as his fingers curved under your rear and rubbed against your clothed folds. The moan that escaped you nearly made him cum in his pants. He toyed with your entrance, soaking your panties with your own juices. You whimpered again and whispered into his ear, "Doctor, please."

The Doctor smirked and undid his pants, pulling himself out. You were quick to sink onto his cock, watching him moan and his head roll back. You were riding him slowly, making his lip twitch as he watched you. The alien began to strip away your shirt and kicked away his pants and boxers. You were naked on him as you rode him, his hands holding you against him. Foreign languages were whispered into your ear as he moaned, grinding up into you.

Soon, it became too much and he stripped away the last of his clothing and ripped off the fabric of your panties. "I'll replace them," He reassured as he laid you onto the couch. He began to pound into you, stroking perfectly against your g-spot. He felt you tightening around him and smirked. "What's wrong, Y/N?" He growled under his breath. "Going to cum already?"

"Yes!" You gasped, feeling him give you a hard thrust.

"So desperate to cum on my cock?"

"Yes! God, yes!" You moaned loudly, back arching.

The Doctor smirked and kissed you hard, growling against your lips, "Then fucking cum." You let out a shout as he began to hammer into you, giving you no grounds to hold yourself as your orgasm washed over you. He moaned, riding you through it before standing and pulling you. You were pulled into the kitchen before you were bent over the counter.

"D-Doc--Ah!" You gasped and moaned when he pushed into you again.

"I want you to remember every place I fuck you. I want you to get wet every time you think about coming here." He smirked and kissed your neck as he moved slowly. "I'm going to keep fucking you. Understand?" You nodded, your body overwhelmed by the pleasure as he pumped into you. "God..." He panted, shuddering against you as he kissed your back. "What have you done to me, Y/N?" He gave you another hard thrust as he grabbed your hips, pumping desperately. He began to chant your name again and again before he bit your shoulder, pushing deep into you. You felt his cock twitching inside of you as he spilled his seed. You were both panting and moaning when he slumped against you, holding himself up the best he could.

"Doctor," You moaned as he kissed your shoulder gently. You smiled, feeling him touching your skin.

"I don't know what came over me...But I want more," He laughed lightly, looking into your eyes. "Is that--"

"Yes," You giggled, kissing him softly, groaning when he pulled out. You whimpered as he rubbed against you, realizing he was still hard. "Something exciting you?" You teased.

He smiled and whispered, "Don't sound so disappointed. I can keep going, beautiful."


	10. When The Cat's Away. MR. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is house sitting while Jackie and Rose are out of town for a wedding and meets The Doctor. MALE-READER VERSION

This is just a Male Reader Version of the previous chapter.

\--

You sighed, cleaning the house for what was possibly the umpteenth time. It wasn't so bad. You were watching Rose's place while she was out for the holiday with her mum. The apartment was fairly empty and boring. Nothing exciting. Until you heard a knock on the door. It opened immediately afterwards. A man in a trench-coat just waltzed in, talking about something crazy.

"Rose, you will not believe this!" He said wildly as he walked around. "I found a star, some galaxies away, and there's life inside of it. You and I can hop in the TARDIS and...who are you?" He finally said, looking at you for the first time. You gulped, nervous about the man's sudden appearance. "Uhm...Hi. Have you seen Rose? This high. Blonde hair. Bit of a smart mouth."

"Yeah. She left about a week ago."

"What? Where to?"

"She and Jackie went to Ireland. Something about Jackie's friend's wedding." You said, staring at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor." You raised an eyebrow, still nervous about him. "You okay? You look...afraid."

"To be fair, some man I've never met before just barged into my friend's house and I thought she didn't give the key to anyone else."

"Oh!" The Doctor said, jaw dropping a bit before he rubbed his neck. "Yeah. I can see why that'd be a bit...awkward. So sorry. Uh...mind if I use the loo real quick? Been holding it since Neptune."

You nodded and he was down the hall in an instant. You immediately grabbed your phone and called Rose. "Ello?" She greeted.

"Rose, why is there a doctor barging into your place?" You whisper-shouted.

The Doctor came out and hid himself. He watched you talking frantically to Rose. There was a thick lump in his throat. The truth was, his reason for escape into the restroom was to try to understand why the sight of you aroused him. He began to question what it was about you.

"The Doctor...Alien? Seriously? Rose, have you not been sharing your good drugs again?" You teased, causing a smile to break across his lips. A look of realization went across your face. "Wait, that guy? ...I thought you said he wore a leather jacket and had ears...Regen--Okay. You know what, I'm just going to roll with it. You've got a lot of explaining to do when you get back though...Alright. Tell Jackie I said 'kisses'...Have fun. See ya." With that you hung up. You jumped a bit when you noticed The Doctor standing there. His eyes were everywhere but your face. He was checking you out. You cleared your throat, startling him into looking into your eyes. Your heart skipped a bit.

He smirked. "Sorry if I disturbed you. I didn't want to interrupt."

"It's fine...A Timelord?" You asked, making a face.

"Yeah. It's a long story," He chuckled out, rubbing his neck. You guessed it was a nervous habit.

"Well, Rose trusts you, so...tea? Coffee?"

The Doctor smiled. The night dragged on, the two of you talking about all sorts of things. You were used to travelling around as a novelist, The Doctor finding it interesting. He told you all the adventures he'd had and the plans he was making.

"Wow," You finally breathed out, smiling to him. "I'm kinda jealous."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Rose always has good luck with that sort of thing. She lands a job within a week. She gets the biggest smiles on peoples faces."

"I'm sure you've wowed people. You travel the world for your books."

"Not for them. For myself." He stared at you curiously. "I wanted to know. I wanted to experience different things. There are so many cultures on this planet alone." You shrugged. "I wanted to know."

"You're incredible," He said. You blushed at that. "Alright. I better get going. I'm keeping you up." 

"Hm? Oh!" You hadn't realized that it was nearing nine o' clock at night. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hold you here."

"Don't apologize. I'm grateful I got to talk to you," he said, smiling to you. You smiled back and walked him to the door. "So then, Y/N, would it be alright if I come by tomorrow?"

"Sure," You said, smiling widely. The Doctor stared at you as you smiled at him. Something in him just snapped and you couldn't be more grateful. He quickly stooped down and kissed you, cupping your face with his hands. You gasped and moaned, shuddering as he stepped closer.

His lips set a fire to your body. You moaned, wrapping your arms around him, clinging to the back of his coat. He quickly stripped it, tossing it to the ground before letting his hands slide down your back. You parted from the kiss with a moan as his hands began to grope your ass, pulling you tight against him. He began to kiss your neck, carefully placing his lips against your pulse point.

"Oh god," You whimpered as he found your sweet spot. He smirked, grinding into you as he nipped lightly.

"Y/N," He whispered lowly. You shuddered, the whisper shooting straight to your core. "I want you."

You blushed before stuttering out a "I want you, too" to him. The Doctor growled and kissed you hard again before lifting you up and carrying you to the couch. He dropped to his knees and pushed up your shirt to expose your stomach. His hot breath brushed against your skin, causing goosebumps to rise. He began to kiss and lick your stomach, watching you squirm and moan.

"Doctor," You moaned, making him take a deep breath.

"You smell amazing," He moaned, growling lowly before pressing his mouth against your clothed erection. "You're hard, Y/N." You whimpered as he dragged his finger over your crotch before frantically removing your jeans. He sat up and pulled you into his lap, grinding up against you. "Show me how much you want me," He ordered, squeezing your ass again.

You moaned and began to grind against him, making him moan. He watched as you whimpered, your bottom lip caught between your teeth as you moved slowly, teasing him. He smirked as his fingers curved over your rear and rubbed against your entrance carefully. The moan that escaped you nearly made him cum in his pants. He toyed with your entrance, just barely dipping his finger into you. You whimpered again and whispered into his ear, "Doctor, please."

The Doctor smirked and undid his pants, pulling himself out. You were quick to sink onto his cock, watching him moan and his head roll back. You were riding him slowly, making his lip twitch as he watched you. The alien began to strip away your shirt and kicked away his pants and boxers. You were half-naked on him as you rode him, his hands holding you against him. Foreign languages were whispered into your ear as he moaned, grinding up into you.

Soon, it became too much and he stripped away the last of his clothing and ripped off the fabric of your boxers. "I'll replace them," He reassured as he laid you onto the couch. He began to pound into you, stroking your erection in perfect time with his thrusts. He felt your cock twitch and swell, and smirked. "What's wrong, Y/N?" He growled under his breath. "Going to cum already?"

"Yes!" You gasped, feeling him give you a hard thrust.

"So desperate to cum for my cock?"

"Yes! God, yes!" You moaned loudly, back arching as his hand tightened.

The Doctor smirked and kissed you hard, growling against your lips, "Then fucking cum." You let out a shout as he began to hammer into you, giving you no grounds to hold yourself as your orgasm washed over you. He moaned, watching your cock twitch and you cum on yourself. He rode you through your orgasm before standing and pulling you. You were pulled into the kitchen before you were bent over the counter.

"D-Doc--Ah!" You gasped and moaned when he pushed into you again.

"I want you to remember every place I fuck you. I want you to get hard every time you think about coming here." He smirked and kissed your neck as he moved slowly. "I'm going to keep fucking you. Understand?" You nodded, your body overwhelmed by the pleasure as he pumped into you. "God..." He panted, shuddering against you as he kissed your back. "What have you done to me, Y/N?" He gave you another hard thrust as he grabbed your hips, pumping desperately. You grabbed hold of yourself, stroking in time with his pumps. He began to chant your name again and again before he bit your shoulder, pushing deep into you. You felt his cock twitching inside of you as he spilled his seed, causing you to orgasm again. You were both panting and moaning when he slumped against you, holding himself up the best he could.

"Doctor," You moaned as he kissed your shoulder gently. You smiled, feeling him touching your skin.

"I don't know what came over me...But I want more," He laughed lightly, looking into your eyes. "Is that--"

"Yes," You giggled, kissing him softly, groaning when he pulled out. You whimpered as he rubbed against you, realizing he was still hard. "Something exciting you?" You teased.

He smiled and whispered, "Don't sound so disappointed. I can keep going, handsome."


	11. Oh, Fuck Me. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finally hits his breaking point and pounces.

It was a habit. You'd say it when you were stressed mostly.

"Fuck me."

You would say it when you were freaked out or just irritated. The Doctor would tense up when he heard that. It wasn't so much due to vulgarity coming from your lips, but more of the urge to reply to you.

"Gladly."

"If you'd like that."

The list goes on. He shouldn't have thought that, but it was hard not to. He had long since developed some feelings for you. Having said that, he wasn't sure if you had gotten these same emotions. Until recently.

You two had been captured. You sat in the cell across from him, sighing.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to push past the dead lock.

"I guess I'm scared," You said lightly, smiling to him. "That kinda sucks."

The Doctor smiled and promised, "Don't worry. You'll be out and back for dinner."

You smiled. "I'm more worried I might not see you again." He glanced up at you at that. You rested your forehead against the bars, smiling sadly. "I want..." You gulped, a blush rising to your cheeks. You finally chickened out and said, "I want to keep travelling with you."

The Doctor smiled, realizing what you were saying. "I want that too," He said before busting the lock. "So, let's make it happen," He said gleefully as he ran to your cell.

You were now helping him with the wiring for the TARDIS. You made a face as you held up a tool. "This one?" You asked.

"No. The one with the spinny red thing," The Doctor said, adjusting his glasses as he examined the wires.

You made a face and muttered, "Well, fuck me," before walking back to the tool box.

The Doctor licked his lips and moved quickly. You gasped as his arms wrapped around you from behind. Those hands pulled you to him as his lips found your neck instantly. You moaned weakly as he kissed your exposed skin before his lips were pressed against the shell of your ear.

"Ask, and ye shall receive," He whispered lowly.

You shivered, sighing softly as he kissed your neck slowly. He left a wet trail along your jugular, making you moan as his hot breath hit it. "Doctor," You whimpered as he nipped softly at your neck.

The Doctor grabbed the collar of your shirt, pulling it away to reveal more skin to him. He lapped and nipped at every inch of your neck and shoulders before he turned you and trapped you between himself and the console. Your chest heaved and your skin was flushed. You looked up at see his pupils blown wide with lust.

"Y/N--" He started but was cut off quickly when you pulled his mouth to yours, kissing him as hard as you could. He moaned, hands tangling into your hair. You moaned and tugged at his coat, pushing it off of him before palming the obvious erection under his pants. He growled, pushing into your touch viciously.

You smirked and bit your lip as you watched his eyes close in pleasure. You quickly dropped to your knees and began to mouth over the bulge. The alien man groaned and pushed his fingers into your hair, looking down at you. He locked eyes with you as you smirked over the cloth.

The Doctor helped you as you undid his buckle and pants. You pulled down his pants and boxers, lapping up the underside of his length with a moan. He hissed in pleasure, watching as you clung to his pants while lapping every inch of him. With a lick of your lips, you sucked him into your mouth.

"Ah!" The Doctor shouted, bucking into your mouth. He grabbed the console for support, leaning over to watch you.

You moaned around him, sucking and bobbing your head quickly. You watched him writhe. He bit his lip and suppressed him moan. He tried desperately not to buck into your mouth. You pulled away with a hard suck, watching him gasp slightly as he panted above you.

The Doctor stared at you as you stood before pulling you into a hard kiss. He tugged your hair, making you gasp and open your mouth to him. His tongue slid into your mouth, thrusting slowly as he tasted you. He pulled away with a soft pant and watched you.

Your lips were swollen. Your cheeks were red. Your eyes were dark. Your clothes were half on your body.

"God, Y/N," He moaned, cupped your face. "If we keep going, I'm not going to be able to stop."

"Good," You said with a smirk as his hands trailed down your face. A finger graced over your lips and you'd have to be stupid not to take advantage of it. You quickly sucked a finger into your mouth, making him moan softly.

The Doctor turned you and yanked your jeans down with your panties. His chest was to your back instantly, cock teasing your folds as he held you to him. He kissed your neck as you spread your legs, your clothing restraining you. He smirked and slid in, moaning loudly with you.

"Fuck," He groaned softly, resting his forehead against the back of your neck.

He stretched you in the best way. You bit your lip as he waited, hands shaking a bit as he held your hips. You touched one hand gently before cupping his cheek with your free hand. He leaned into your touch as you turned his head, kissing him gently. The Doctor hummed softly against your lips, the kiss endearing and loving as he held you. He broke away slowly, looking into your eyes. The moment you rolled your hips, the gentle touches were gone. He groaned and gripped you tightly, giving you a hard thrust.

"Ah, god!" You moaned, clutching to the console as he pushed faster into you. He knew just how to make you cry out and screech in pleasure. You whimpered and moaned, pushing against him as he moved.

The Doctor growled and grabbed your shoulder, pressing you down against the console. Buttons whined in protest but he didn't care. Not important. What was important was making you writhe and cry out for him. He licked his lips, feeling them twitch as he watched you moaning and whimpering. He slid the hand on your shoulder back down to your hips as he watched you take him. Your pussy was stretched and soaked, slicking his cock as he pumped in and out.

He moaned at the sight, feeling your walls tightening. He smirked and bent over you, kissing your neck as a hand slid between your legs.

The moment his fingers found your clit, you were screaming in pleasure. The movements of his fingers and his cock pounding into you made you cum hard around him. "Doctor!" You gasped.

He grunted, panting into your neck. "Oh fuck!" He growled before his teeth grabbed at the flesh of your neck. Your orgasm was too much. He gasped and moaned, muffling it with the bite as he began to cum inside of you.

In a not so graceful manner, you both collapsed to the ground. He was quick to catch you, pulling you to him. You both laid on the ground, panting softly. With a grin, you turned over and pecked his lips. He smiled and kissed you lovingly.

"Bout time you took the hint," You teased.

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"No! I just like to say that!" You laughed and smacked his chest. He grabbed your hand and kissed your wrist. Your laugh immediately died as you bit your lip softly. "I really like saying it now."


	12. The Pros And Cons of Dating A Time Lord. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tends to forget about Y/N in the midst of excitement.

There were amazing things about dating a Time Lord. 

There was the all around amazing dates. You could go anywhere in all of time and space. One time, you actually had lunch with Edgar Allan Poe. You had to admit...he was kind of a pessimist.

Then there were the affectionate little things. The Doctor always knew what he could do for you and the best way to do it. Plus, he gave amazing back rubs.

The best part? Definitely the sex. A Time Lord had a way higher stamina and knew just how to make you scream in pleasure. You stopped counting how many orgasms you'd have before he'd cum once, even then... Energizer bunny was the best way to describe The Doctor.

There were some very major cons though.

There was the constant saving the world from peril. Cybermen and Daleks weren't too keen on negotiations.

There was the constant threat of enemies around every corner. One of which took on the form of a poodle that turned out to be an alien serial killer. That was a weird day.

The worst part? Companions. To be honest, Donna was your best friend but, she had a habit of constantly interrupting at the worst possible time. Namely, right in the middle of foreplay.

You made a face as The Doctor matched your expression with his. He sighed softly. "C'mon," He finally said, sitting up.

You whispered his name as you kissed under his jaw, making him shudder softly. "C'mon. Please?" You pleaded.

The Doctor smiled and took your hands into his. "Later," He said before giving you a loving kiss to the lips. You pouted. "I promise."

"That's what you said the last eight times," You pointed out, screwing your lips to the side.

He smiled and gave you kiss that left you burning for more.His hands held your cheek and neck, making you smile against his lips. "Don't worry, love," He whispered.

\--

You puffed out some air, blowing the hair out of your face. "Not worrying at all," You grumbled as you glared at your captors. Yeah. You'd been captured by aliens. You were listening to Donna bitching at them (Not that you entirely minded her sass), but the real kicker? You were still horny.

"We have The Doctor's companion and mate." I rolled my eyes as I listened to them speak. "This should be enough to lure him out of hiding."

"Ya could've just sent a telegram though," The Doctor suggested as he stood at the doorway. "Donna, Y/N. You two alright?"

"Just peachy," Donna answered for you both. 

The Doctor smiled at his friend sarcastic response until he looked at you. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He could hear your heart beating much too fast, and saw your eyes dark. You were staring right at him, leaving him shuddering. He made a note to never leave you wanting again as he quickly got to work.

Soon, you were all running through the building, hurrying to the TARDIS. However, something weird happened. Donna got through a doorway leading straight to the time machine and it suddenly closed and locked.

"Donna?" The Doctor shouted as you slammed your fists on the door.

"Donna, talk to me!" You begged her.

"I'm alright!" She shouted. "I can't open the door!"

"Donna, listen to me!" The Doctor ordered. "Get to the TARDIS and stay there. Y/N and I will find another route."

"What?"

"Just do it!" You told her before grabbing the Doctor's hand and leading him down a stray hall, hearing the distant shrieking of your favorite red-head. "Got a plan?" You asked as you jogged beside him.

"This way," He said. You blinked but shook your head. You were just hearing things. He led you down a series of halls before pulling you into a doorway. "In here!" He hissed softly, unlocking the door quickly. He hurried you inside and used the sonic to lock it back. 

You both panted, you freezing when you heard feet stomping by. You held your breath, listening. Once they passed, you let out a sigh of relief, only to gasp as a hand cupped your breast, fingers immediately finding your nipple through the layers of clothing.

"Y/N," He whispered into your ear. "I promised, didn't I?" He hummed before kissing your neck.

"Your timing couldn't be w-worse, oh!" You moaned softly as he nipped.

"You were wanting me," He rumbled into your ear. His hands gently rubbed and caressed your torso. "Do you know how tempting you can be, my dear?" He pressed himself against your rear, making you whimper as you felt his erection. "Bad enough I've been hard all day, but then you look at me like a piece of meat?" He chuckled and turned you, pinning you to the door.

You moaned against his lips, arching into him. He kissed your mouth, overriding your ability to really think. You just wanted him. 

You broke from his grasp, sucking his lip into your mouth and relishing in his moan. Your fingers deftly began to undo his belt and pull down his pants. The moment his cock sprang free of his boxers, you started to stroke him, surprised by how hard he was.

"I can't wait," You told him, gently squeezing at his tip.

The Doctor smirked and turned you around. He quickly pushed down your jeans and panties. "Bend over," He whispered as he kissed your shoulder. You did as he told, moaning as he pushed into you quickly. "Oh my god," He moaned, hands on your hips. He began to rub your skin gently, allowing you to adjust to him. Once he saw you roll your back, pressing against him, he began to thrust.

You moaned, bracing yourself on the door as he pushed in and out. You whimpered his name weakly, feeling already like you were going to cum.

"Don't cum," He growled, rolling his hips deep into you. "Not until I fucking say so."

"Yes," You moaned, meeting his thrusts. You listened to him moan lowly before his arms wrapped around you, chest to your back. You cupped the cheek opposite of the one pressed to your ear as you turned your head.

He moaned and began to thrust faster as he captured your lips. "Fuck," He moaned weakly. "Cum for me, love."

You gasped as his fingers began to rub your clit. He moved his fingers in time with his thrusts. He listened to your moan build in your throat and kissed you hard, swallowing every scream you were about to let out. He shuddered and moaned with you, pushing deep into you. He began to cum with you, riding out both your orgasms.

You both fell to the ground, you sitting on his lap as he fell to his knees. The closet was filled with the sound of your pants and whimpers, before the movement of your lips against one another. 

He smiled, keeping you close to him as he kissed your neck and shoulders. "Now, I'm going to get you back to the TARDIS so I can make up for the other seven times we were interrupted," he hummed softly.

You hummed at the innuendo with a smirk of your own as you both stood, fixing each other up. You whispered his name softly, watching his cheeks tint as he looked at you. "You know, I love you, right?"

"Course I do," He said, cupping your face.

"And you love me, right?" You asked.

"Course I do. Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe--" You opened the door to see the enemy with guns aimed on the both of you. "Just a hunch."

The Doctor blinked, looking around. He studied the area as he made a face then shrugged. "Well then," He said with a grin. "Now they definitely know you're mine."

"Doctor--" You began in a threatening tone as he raised his sonic. The device whirred as he used it to make all their guns explode in their hands.

"Allonsy!" He shouted, grabbing your hand before running towards the TARDIS.

"All that to get laid!"

"Yeah! Run faster!"

"You're such a guy!"

"You love me!"


	13. The Best Sex Is Angry. Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's girlfriend comes back from an adventure pissed!

You jumped when the door slammed shut, followed by the TARDIS leaving your yard. Clara stormed through the room, huffing a bit. "Clara, what's up?" You asked, getting up.

Clara's eyes flicked up to yours quickly. The fire in her eyes told her exactly what would happen next. She hurried to you and pulled your lips down for a kiss. You moaned against her lips, wrapping your arms around her and grabbing her rear.

"Y/N," She moaned. "Now."

You nodded and laid her on the couch quickly. Clara arched up into you, making you shudder as you began to kiss her neck softly. She was already desperately clinging and grinding up into you. You smirked and bit softly on her sweet spot, listening to her mewling moan.

"God, I missed you," You whispered as you kissed down her body.

"Please, Y/N!" She begged, bucking her hips up. You smirked and pinned her hips under you. She moaned as you kissed her stomach lightly before you reached under her skirt and pulled down her leggings.

"What do you want, Clara?" You asked with a smirk.

"F-Fuck! You!" She gritted out.

You hummed and lightly grazed your knuckles over her panties, smirking at her reaction and how wet they were. "Well I was going to...but you're not being very kind." Clara moaned, back arching off the couch. "What's got you so grumpy?"

Clara blushed and glared at you. "Y/N, if you don't touch me, I'll--Ah!"

You pressed your thumb against her wet entrance, teasing her through her panties. "You'll what, Sweetie?"

"Please." She whimpered, blushing a darker shade of red.

You decided to be merciful and pulled the fabric aside. You lapped lightly at her folds, humming at the taste.

"Ah, fuck!" Clara cried out when you pushed your tongue into her. She moaned and squirmed as you went down on her, flicking and pinching her clit softly with your fingers. You pulled away, panting as you slid in two fingers. "Oh, Y/N," She moaned, squirming again.

"That's it, love," You whispered, sucking her clit into her mouth.

Clara let out a cry of pleasure, hands diving into your hair. Your mouth sucking and rolling her clit between your teeth was making her a mess. You pulled your mouth away and kissed her hard as you moved your fingers faster.

She tasted herself on your tongue, making her squirm more. You could feel her tensing up completely. You smirked, realizing how close she was to her orgasm. You dropped back between her legs and spread them.

"Y/N! Y/N!" She began to chant your name as you sucked, licked, and bit at her folds. Clara threw her arms over her head, grabbing onto the cushion behind her head.

You pushed your tongue deeper into her as Clara let out a weak moan, back arching off the couch almost completely. Her walls tightened completely and she was melting beneath you.

Clara gasped and whimpered as you rode her through her orgasm until she was finally limp beneath you. You sat up, panting as you wiped your mouth. Clara whimpered a bit as you crawled beside her.

"You wanna talk about it?" You asked carefully as you cupped her face.

"He's daft."

"I could've told you that, Love," You said with a grin, knowing The Doctor had pissed her off. "But I certainly don't mind you taking it out on me."

She smiled, blushing a bit before curling up to you completely. You smiled, holding her tight. Clara was home...that's what mattered.


	14. Need. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a crush on Y/N and gets jealous.

The Doctor gulped, seeing you in the kitchen of the TARDIS. You were wearing your jammies, yeah, but the sight was...

You were stretching yourself over the cabinet in an attempt to reach the granola bars you liked to eat for breakfast. Your tank top rose up on your hips as the shorts curved over your perfect ass. The pout on your lips was simply adorable to put it lightly.

He quickly made away from the kitchen, needing to retreat to the bathroom. Shower. He needed to shower. Cold water would help calm him down. Helps calm humans down.

Trouble is, The Doctor is an alien. An alien who needed his mate to relieve him. Instead, he stood beneath the water, eyes closed as he moaned, fisting his erection.

"Fuck," He gasped, stroking fast along his length. The image of you bent over the counter made him nearly lose it. He jumped a bit when he heard the knock on the door. "Y-Yes?"

"Doctor," You called out. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" He said quickly, slowing his hand. "Just a bit feverish."

"What!"

Worst choice of wording. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" He said quickly, grateful he'd remembered to lock the door.

There was a moment of silence before he heard your sigh. "Please try to rest today. If you're sick, take some time." With that, you were gone.

The Doctor sighed and stroked faster. He let out a grunt of pleasure as he began to cum hard.

\--

You watched him hurry around the console. "Are you sure?" You asked, worried.

"I'm fine, dear," He said, wrapping an arm around you. "Don't get sick for long."

"Cuz you're hard headed," You said, knocking on his skull for emphasis.

He groaned and kissed your wrist softly. "Play nice, or I won't take you to see Alexander Graham Bell."

"Nuh uh!" You said with a grin. He knew you were a history nutter, making him excited to see your reaction.

\--

You huffed as you walked back into the TARDIS. "What's wrong?" He asked. Though, he had to keep his own emotions down. The whole time, the man was flirting with you. The Doctor made it clear you two were a thing, but that didn't seem to matter to Mister Bell.

"He stole the patent! One of the greatest inventors was a thief!" You said, pouting a bit as you sat in the chair. "It's unbelievable."

"Humans are...strange."

"Doctor? Are you okay?" You got up and hurried to him.

"Yes. I'm fine," He said quickly, pressing some buttons and turning some dials.

Your hand landed on his arm gently as the TARDIS launched into the Vortex. "Doctor--Wait!"

"I need to be alone," He said roughly. The sound of his voice made you shiver a bit.

You waited long after you heard him slam his door shut to follow. "Doctor! You need t..." You gulped at the sight. 

The Doctor had splayed on the bed, pants pushed down as his hips pumped up into his cock. He stroked faster and faster as he moaned, eyes shut and glasses thrown to the pillows. He grunted and moaned, whispering your name softly. As he turned his head, he met your eyes, feeling his cheeks turn red. However, he didn't stop; he actually picked up the speed of his fist.

"You going to gawk or suck?" The question sent chills down your body. The Doctor watched you carefully walk into the room. When you were close enough, he grabbed your arm and pulled you onto him. His lips pressed hard against yours, making you moan and shiver. "Y/N, you know I love you, right?"

"I do. I love you too," You whispered before carefully taking his cock into your hand. You watched him whimper and relax under you. "What? Get this cuz he was flirting?"

The Doctor clenched his jaw and looked into your eyes. There was a long pause before he smirked. "I'll show you what happened when he flirted." He grabbed your arm and pulled you to kneel on the ground in front of him. The Doctor tugged your hair softly as he pressed the tip to your lips. "Suck. Now."

You shivered and lapped up his length before sucking him into your mouth. You bobbed your head slowly, moaning at the taste. It wasn't enough for him. The Doctor began to thrust into your mouth almost mercilessly. You choked and gagged a bit, fighting down the reflex to pull away.

The Doctor kept his hands on your head. "Fucking pissed," He grunted, pushing as deep as you could take into his mouth. He watched your eyes screw shut. "Way you were batting your eyes at him. Your mine, got it?"

You nodded as you looked up at him. Your eyes were wide and pupils blown with lust. The Doctor pulled away, stroking himself with your spit as lubricant. "Strip," He ordered. You did so, slowly as he preferred. The Doctor licked his lips as he watched you reveal your skin. When you were finally bare, he stood and practically threw you to the bed. "Mine." He grunted as he teased you with his cock.

You squirmed and moaned. "Y-Yes."

"Say it!"

"I'm yours! Please...please, Doctor. I need you."

"Need me to what? Fuck that desperate cunt of yours?"

"Yes!"

The Doctor smirked and flipped you onto your stomach. He kissed up your back, making you shiver and moan beneath him. He nipped just under your shoulder blade. "I love you, Y/N," He whispered as his lips found your ear. He kissed and nipped gently as his hand trailed up your thigh, hips, until finally finding a breast. He tweaked the hardened nub with a grin. "I love every inch of you."

"I love you too, D-Doc--Ah!" You cried out as he pushed into you, filling you up.

"Fuck, you're wet!" He moaned, head dropping between your neck and shoulder. He stilled when he bottomed out, feeling you shake beneath him. "Y/N?" He whispered hoarsely.

You moaned and whimpered, adjusting to him. You dropped your head into your arms, the Doctor keeping an arm around your waist to keep you bent over in front of him. Finally, you rolled your hips. The alien smirked and stood on his knees. He pounded into you over and over, moaning and relishing in your cries of pleasure.

He kept chanting your name, making you mewl and shiver. You raised yourself so your back was to his chest, changing the angle of his thrusts.

"Oh god," He moaned before biting your shoulder. You moaned, meeting his thrusts as he began to growl lowly. He then grabbed both your shoulders and pinned them to the bed.You grunted as your cheek was pressed into the pillow. "Did I say you could move?" He rolled his hips deep into you, brushing against your g-spot. You whimpered and he smirked. He started to pull himself out until only his tip was in you. "Y/N. I asked you a question."

"No," You whined, trying to push back so he'd be further in you. "You didn't. I'm sorry."

The Doctor smirked and slowly pushed in and out, watching you whimper and whine. "I didn't. I should punish you for not asking permission." You whimpered, turning your head so your face was completely buried into the sheets. The Doctor watched as you relaxed beneath him and licked his lips. You were submitting to him. The sight alone drove him wild.

Your cries were muffled as he began to pound into your cunt again. You whimpered and moaned, nearly begging for release, but you couldn't. It was too good. You were desperate for more of his touch.

The Doctor bent over and bit the back of your neck softly. He grunted and growled softly. "I love you so much," He whispered as he reached under you and fingered your clit. "I want you to cum. I want you to scream my name as you cum."

You cried out, screaming his name. The Doctor moaned, shivering at the sound falling from your lips. He pumped into a few more times before pulling out. He flipped you over quickly and crawled up your body. You gasped and moaned as he stroked himself while cumming over your chest and lips. You licked your lips, panting as you looked up at him.

"Sorry," He panted with a smile. "Just like marking you as mine." He began to pet your hair, making you shiver and whimper as he laid next to you.

You curled to his side immediately. "Note to self: The Doctor gets jealous."

"He does. I don't like it when someone touches what is mine."

"Possessive...hot." You giggled as he grinned widely.


	15. Just One Of Many Sins. Jack Harkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Y/N finally have sex.

You smiled and nuzzled Jack's shoulder. He kissed the top of your head. It was movie night. You were sitting in the apartment the two of you shared, watching lame horror movies. You watched a woman get gutted. "Oh c'mon," Jack groaned, rolling his eyes. "That's not even realistic. That scream is so bland." He sighed, slumping back against the couch beside. "She could at least sound like the pain is real."

"Jack, it was made in the eighties. None of it is good."

Jack smiled, looking down at you. "I don't know. You came out pretty good." You scoffed a laugh, looking away. Jack smiled, watching your cheeks turn red. He playfully began to kiss her neck before nibbling. It was enough to make you laugh.

"Jack!" You squeaked in between the giggles. "Stop it!"

"Nope," He chuckled out before kissing your cheek. He began to kiss every inch of your face, watching you laugh and smile from the affection. You immediately kissed his cheek and nipped his jaw. "Ah, Y/N," He hummed softly as he laid back. "Keep that up...I might...just..." He stared at you as you hovered above him. Your cheeks were bright red. Your breathing had increased just enough for him to know you were turned on. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I..." You cleared your throat, closing your eyes hard. "I just...nervous."

Jack smiled and cupped your face. "I told you. We don't need to have sex. I'm still head over heels for you." You bit your lip, pressing your thighs together for some amount of friction. Jack gulped, fidgetting himself. "You really--"

"Y-Yes," You whispered out. "I...uhm...I want..."

Jack smiled and kissed your lips softly. You hummed in response, kissing him back. He slowly deepened the kiss, feeling you shyly lay your body over his. Jack hummed softly, loving your touch. "Are you sure?" He asked, feeling how you shook.

"Y-Yes," You whispered, kissing his neck.

"Y/N, wait," Jack said before you nipped his skin. He moaned lowly. "Stop. You're--"

"But why?" You asked, pulling away. He saw the tears welled into your eyes. You huffed, gulping. "I want--"

"Whoa, hey, slow down." You were shaking more now as your cheeks turned redder. Jack quickly sat up and cupped your face. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"You kissed Gwen! Cuz you were drunk?!" You smacked his chest, hitting it with all your might. "Why'd you kiss her?"

"Ow! Y/N! Sweetheart, listen!"

"No! You're a jackass! Why'd I have to learn from Owen? Freaking Owen knew!" Jack grabbed your wrists and pinned you under him, trying to subdue you but you only thrashed harder. "Let me go!" You shouted.

"Y/N, listen to me!"

"No! Just go fuck Gwen or--" Jack kissed your lips hard. You sniffed and stopped your movement, kissing him back as the tears fell. He pulled away slowly, cupping your face. "J-Jack..."

"I love you, Y/N! That happened over a year ago!"

... "What?"

"It happened way before I met you, Sweetheart. It didn't mean anything." Jack sighed, pulling away. "I'm going to kill Owen..."

"You mean that?" Jack glanced over at you, seeing your fearful expression. "Promise?"

Jack smiled and pulled you close. "Of course I mean it. I love you, Y/N. I know I can be...flirty, but I'm with you. I'm not going to do anything like that. I mean, unless you want someone to join and--" He laughed as you smacked his chest playfully. He took your hand and kissed your knuckles.

You met his eyes, feeling the pounding in your heart. You gulped, blushing and whispered, "J-Jack, I...uhm..."

Jack tilted his head. He watched the way you squirmed and gulped. He bit his lip and leaned in. Slowly, he kissed you. You shivered and kissed him back, cupping his face.

The man pulled you into his lap, deepening the kiss as he held you to him. Kissing Jack had always been intense, but somehow, it felt more overwhelming. Jack's hands were on your back and rear, keeping you against him. Slowly, you began to grind into him. He met your hips, pressing and rolling as his tongue tangled with yours.

You gasped as he laid you on the couch beneath him. Your entire body buzzed with pleasure as he kissed you. "Jack, please!"

Jack gulped, feeling nervous for the first time since he'd been revived up on Platform One. He looked into your eyes, checking for any hesitation, any doubt that you'd said this in spur of the moment. Nothing. Only pure love and lust.

"You're sure?" He whispered huskily, feeling his body react to you. You nodded and he kissed you lovingly, scooping you into his arms. Jack carried you to the bed where he slowly stripped you down.

You shivered as you both sat naked in front of one another. Jack's hands expertly caressed your body, squeezing and finding everything that would make you cry out for him. He pushed you to lay back and gently pecked your lips. He gave you his signature smirk, making you shiver and watch him kissed your chest lovingly as he began to rub your folds.

You whimpered, feeling a single digit slide into you. Jack swirled the finger carefully, not wanting to hurt you as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Your gasp made him growl softly under his breath. He pumped his finger a few times before sliding in a second finger into you.

He watched your lips part as the moan slipped out and bit the nipple in his mouth before raising up, watching you. You looked up into his eyes. Jack opened his mouth to speak but could only moan when you'd taken hold of his cock. You stroked shyly, watching him moan and bite his lip. He pumped his fingers faster, watching you writhe and cry out softly.

Jack smirked and carefully slid in a third finger. You let out a loud moan as he curled them in you, finding the sweet spot. You gasped and your back arched off the bed as you firmly squeezed his cock. Jack moaned as he felt your walls tighten and convulse as you orgasmed. He slowly pulled his hand away and dropped between your legs, licking up your juices with a moan.

You whimpered and squirmed until he pulled away. You panted beneath him, blushing under his gaze. You sat up and crawled into his lap, cupping his face. Jack's hands were on your hips as he looked up at you. Your eyes locked for a long moment before you leaned in, kissing him softly.

Jack shivered, moaning softly against your lips as you sank onto him. You gasped and hissed, surprised by how thick he was. You both shivered and stilled as he filled you completely. You panted softly against his lips, looking into his blue eyes.

He cupped your face, stroking your cheek gently. A small smile spread across your lips as you looked into his eyes. "Jack." He broke under the sound of your voice; weak, breathy, lustful, loving.

Jack kissed you hard, holding you to him as he slowly began to buck his hips up into you. He felt your body shudder under his hands. You rolled your hips against him, making him moan softly against your lips. "God, I--Oh god." He gasped as you began to bounce in his lap, moaning and crying out his name. The sight of you alone nearly sent him over the edge.

He laid you in the bed, smiling as you whimpered beneath him. You looked up into his eyes and cried out. He began to pound into you, kissing you lovingly. You cried out for him, arching into him as you met his thrusts.

His hands were all over you; cupping, squeezing, rubbing. His voice was rough as he whispered sweet praises into your ear, making you blush and shudder more. His hips were fast but not rough. He made you feel every inch of him as he rolled his hips and fucked you.

Your walls began to slowly tighten around him, squeezing him harder. Jack moaned and propped himself up with his arm by your head. He looked into your eyes, rolling his hips more fluidly. He watched you gasp and choke on your moans.

"Th-That's it, Sweetheart," He moaned weakly, feeling ready to lose his control. "Don't hold it back. Fuck, I wanna f-feel...Oh!" Jack cried out, his thrusts getting sloppy and harder as you began to orgasm.

"Jack!" You cried out, back arching off the bed as the pleasure overwhelmed you.

Jack let out a shout, riding out his orgasm with you. He gasped and kissed your cheek, jaw dropping a bit. "Oh fu...uhnn..." He groaned, pushing himself deeper into you.

You panted beneath him, whimpering and kissing his shoulder. Jack kissed your neck and face, not leaving a spot untouched. His hands kept caressing over your body gently as he pulled out. He dropped beside you, panting softly. You hummed and curled against him.

"Jack, I love you."

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around you. "I love you too."


	16. Experiment. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Y/N decide to try out handcuffs.

You moaned softly as you were suddenly kissed by the alien. The Doctor pressed himself against you and immediately grabbed your rear, squeezing and claiming it as his. You smiled against his lips, earning a small chuckle from him.

"Good morning, Doctor," You teased before nipping at his jaw.

"Morning, love," He groaned.

You were making yourself a light breakfast. Of course, you were wearing his shirt and some boyshorts, not really feeling up to dressing. This seemed to turn on your alien boyfriend more than you anticipated as he lifted you by the backs of your legs. You wrapped them tight around his waist and kissed his neck.

"Bedroom," You ordered, nipping at his sweet spot. He shuddered and nodded, carrying you to the room. The moment he was close to the bed, you planted your foot into the sheets and used the leg hooked around his waist to the throw him under you.

The Doctor smiled, laying under you as you straddled his waist. "God, Y/N," He whispered, rubbing your legs. "So aggressive."

You smirked and pecked his lips. "You love it." He smiled, nodding excitedly. You hummed for a moment. "Do you...want to try the handcuffs?"

The Doctor was confused for a brief moment. You'd used the cuffs once before. You were writhing and begging and he'd never been more turned on. However, he realized what you implying. You want to cuff him. He gulped, studying your face for a moment. He'd never been comfortable with being a sub in bed, but he wa never one to turn down new experiences.

"Alright." He whispered. You grew worried as it came out in a weak voice. He cleared his throat and nodded more assuredly. "I'm fine, just..."

"Nervous," You finished with a smile. His cheeks turned pink at that and you kissed both of them. "Just tell me if you need to stop." He nodded and reached into the nightstand, grabbing the small pair of leather cuffs. You carefully kissed him as you slipped the first one onto his wrist, then the other.

The Doctor moaned, feeling the leather against his skin. Something about you tying him down left him exhilirated. You hooked the chair over the ornament piece on the headboard and examing him. He was shirtless, wearing only pajama sweats. You could already tell by how his erection tented that he was freeballing and licked your lips.

"Red." You said. "If you need to stop--"

"Y/N...please don't hold back." The Doctor gave you that smile that always comforted you and you pecked his lips softly. He shuddered as you kissed his neck and made your way down his body. Your tongue lapped out, tasting his skin. He moaned quietly, loving your touch. "Y/N..." He groaned softly.

You gave his stomach a soft nip, smirking at the gasp of pleasure that escaped him. You sucked a hickey onto his hip, making The Doctor squirm and buck his hips up. He needed you to touch him. You just smirked and adjusted so you were sitting on his chest.

"I want to ride your face," You said lowly, voice thick with desire and dominance. The alien shuddered, biting his lip. He nodded and you stood, removing your boyshorts slowly.

The Doctor examined every inch of you. He could see the tops of your breasts from beneath his shirt and your wet heat beneath it. He watched you slowly get on your knees, placing them on either side of his neck. His nostrils flared as he smelled you, growling lowly.

"Y/N, let me taste you. Please!" 

You lowered yourself as you gripped the headboard. Immediately, his tongue was on you. You cried out. "Fuck. God, so good," You moaned. You watched his cheeks flare up as he moaned lowly. You smirked, loving the way he reacted. "Feels so good. Bet you can make me cum just like this," You moaned, setting one hand on his head.

He moaned, whimpered even when you began to pet his head. You watched him jerk at the cuffs, desperate to touch you. He shuddered when your lips pressed against both his wrists. The Doctor looked up as he sucked on your clit, watching you howl in pleasure as you rocked your hips.

The alien moaned against and shook his head, slurping and mouth fucking you until you were undone. He listened to your cries of pleasure and felt ready to explode. You smirked as you felt his body writhing, knowing his hips were bucking up in a desperate need to friction.

Your thighs shook as you removed yourself from him. He panted and licked his lips, tasting you again. You bent over and pecked his lips lightly. The Doctor smiled, biting his lip as he watched you. "God, you're incredible," You whispered against his stomach. He shuddered and squirmed under you.

The Doctor watched you hook your fingers under the waistband of the sweats. He gasped when you suddenly ripped them down, pulling them off quickly. "Eager, are we?" He teased. As soon as the quip left his lips, you dug your nails into his thighs. "Ah!" He gasped.

"Just for that," You teased as you dragged yourself up his body. He whined as you rubbed your wet folds along his length.

"Y/N," He stammered out, jerking against the leather cuffs again. "Please. Please!" He moaned as you teased him, nudging him closer and closer to the edge. The Doctor writhed and bucked his hips up, trying to slide into you. Instead, he stimulated your clit and listened to your moan.

"So hard for me," You moaned, kissing his neck. You tugged on his hair. "If you don't stay still, I'll finish myself off and leave you here." He shuddered, tensing as he gulped. You smirked and pecked a soft kiss to his cheek. "So obedient."

"Please," He whined, eyes closing tight. "I need you."

"Tell me."

"I need you to fuck me!" He growled as he tugged hard on the cuffs. You smirked and teased his tip. He groaned loudly, your pussy wet against his cock. "Y/N, I will break these cuffs and fuck you until you can't walk."

"Sounds like a challenge," You moaned as you slowly took him in. You both gasped and moaned, eyes closing. His jaw fell open as he moaned quietly. You rose yourself along him, teasing him slowly.

"Oh god," He whispered, panting softly as his head rolled to the side. He was trying to calm himself, getting more and more frustrated as you teased him. "Y/N...Y/N, Y/N, please!" He whimpered, bucking his hips up.

"Such an eager boy," You hummed, fingers trailing up his stomach. The alien shivered beneath your touch. "What's wrong?"

"I need you! Please! I need you to ride me, Y/N!" The Doctor's cheeks flushed, surprised how he reacted. He was begging to be fucked! That'd never happened before.

Your fingers trailed into his hair and you pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you," You said, whispering his name after those words.

"Say it again. Please say my name again," He whimpered. You hummed out his name before you sunk yourself fully onto him. "Again!" He moaned. You rode him, crying out his name as you thrusted hard against his cock.

You cried out as you rode him, sensitive from his tongue's work. You watched his face as you rolled your hips, loving the sight. The Doctor's cheeks were actually flushed with arousal as he cried out. He was chanting your name and looking down, watching you ride and soak him.

Your thighs started to shake as you whispered, "I'm so close" to him. He began to buck his hips, thrusting up into you. "Doctor," You whimpered, tensing up more.

"Cum for me!" He shouted as he thrusted harder. You screamed as he groaned loudly, cumming with you. You both shook and gasped. "Y/N," He finally whispered. He watched as you bit your lip and undid the first cuff. The second that wrist was free, both his arms wrapped around you and he pulled you down, kissing you hard.

You moaned and giggled as he threw you under him, pinning you to the bed as he kissed and bit at every inch of you. "On your stomach," He growled. You eagerly turned over, pulling a pillow under you. This is why you loved teasing him. Once he knew you were satisfied, he'd have his way.

He slid into you quickly, moaning as you tensed completely. "So tight and wet," He moaned, rubbing your back gently before pushing you down by the back of your neck.

You let out a scream as he began to pound into you. You moaned and pressed back, feeling ready to hit your third orgasm as you pressed your face into the sheets. "Doctor! Doctor, please!" You wailed, your entire body shaking.

The Doctor moaned, feeling you cumming around him. "Oh yes," He growled as he grabbed your hips. He pumped himself into you almost maniacally. The leather cuff that hung from his wrist bounced off your thigh as he moved. He watched as a light layer of sweat began to shine on your back. He watched your face twist and smirked. "So eager to cum over and over," He moaned. "Love that...b-bout you! You're a fucking cum slut. You know that?" He rubbed against your g-spot, making you cry out. "Right?"

"Yes!" You whimpered, clutching the sheets. "I'm a fu-fucking cum slut!"

"It's only my cum you'll take, right!" He grunted as he gave you a hard thrust.

"Yes! Please! Please, Doctor!"

"Such a good girl." He growled as he pressed himself against you. His chest to your back as he rolled his hips into you. "Wanna hear you. Scream my name...c-cum!"

The Doctor watched as you wailed, his name falling from your lips like a prayer.

\--

You smiled as he rubbed your back. "Better?" He asked gently as he kissed your shoulder. You nodded, smiling as you kept cuddling the pillow. He smiled and laid beside you, pulling you back. You giggled as your back pressed against his chest again. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too," You hummed, his fingers trailing along your side. "But you're fun to tease."

The Doctor chuckled and kissed the back of your head. "I'll remember that when you're tied up for me again."


	17. Sonic. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets frisky with y/n using his sonic.

You flushed brightly as The Doctor pulled you into his lap. He smirked as he began to kiss your neck. "Doctor," You moaned as he squeezed you gently. His hand slid up your front and squeezed your breast gently. "What's gotten into you?"

"Well, you," He hummed against your ear. "The way you walk and sway those gorgeous hips of yours. I need you."

You smiled and turned in his lap, kissing him. You moaned as you pressed against him, feeling his erection. You chuckled lowly, making him shiver. "Is that your sonic or are you happy to see me?"

You immediately regretted those words as you could practically see the idea spark in the alien's mind. He smiled and laid you on the console. "D-Doctor?" You mumbled as he kissed your neck.

"Oh I'm going to have some fun. Just tell me if I should stop," He whispered as he quickly worked down your jeans. He kissed your lips hard as his hands fiddled around in his coat. You moaned as you felt some cool pressing against your clit over your underwear. Before you could ask, he flicked the switch and you cried out in pleasure. He smirked and rubbed the whirring device over your panties.

"Oh god!" You screamed as he teased you. The Doctor watched you as he moved your panties aside. Pressing the sonic against your clit had you near crying in pleasure. "Doctor! Fuck!"

"Like that?" He asked as he undid his trousers with one hand. He flicked his thumb, setting the sonic on a higher setting. You screamed as you clutched the edge of the console. "God. I can't believe I've never thought of this before. Cum for me, love." He moaned as he stroked himself, his pants and boxers half-hanging on his thighs.

You screamed his name as your back arched. He moaned and slid into you, feeling you cumming harder now with him filling you. He sighed in pleasure as he watched you before dropped the screwdriver.

"So beautiful like this," He moaned as he began to thrust into you. His hands gripped your hips tightly as he growled and moaned. He rubbed right against your g-spot, making you shudder and cry out. "Bet I can make you cum again and again."

"Doctor, please!" You begged, clinging to him as he thrusted faster into you. You screamed as his thumb found your already overstimulated clit.

"Cum again, love. Let's see how much I can push you."

\--

You panted softly as The Doctor smiled, trailing his hands up your body. You'd long since been dragged back to the bedroom. He kissed up your chest and your lips, nuzzling your cheek gently. "Too much?" He asked softly, catching his breath.

You shook your head frantically, moaning as he finally pulled out. "Sonic...okay. Definitely...new." You panted out, whimpering as he kissed your neck.

"I'll say. How many times was that?" You blushed in response as he smirked. "I wonder how much I can make you cum with just my sonic..." He hummed as he nipped lightly.


	18. Surprise. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N walked in the Doctor wanking.

He moaned and whimpered as he stroked upward, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. "Fuck," He panted as his head dropped into the sheets. Something about you just set off his mating needs. Your lips always smiling, looking perfect. He just wanted to see them around his cock, sucking him and your head bobbing along him.

The Doctor moaned and thrusted up into his hand. He was so close. He could feel himself ready to--

"Hey, Doctor." You said as you walked in, holding up his sonic. "It's acting really..." You trailed off as you took the sight of him.

The Doctor quickly sat up and covered himself with a pillow. "Shit. Fuck, Y/N. Learn to knock why don't you!" He shouted, cheeks turning red. He gulped as you froze in place, mouth hanging open. God, he just wanted to kiss that adorable face of yours. "P-Please, just..." He gulped and looked away.

"Need some help with that?" You asked lowly. The Doctor blinked and looked up at you, seeing the lust filling your eyes. You smirked as you met his gaze. "I'm not asking twice, Doctor."

The Doctor bit his lip and nodded. Something about your dominating gaze made him more than willing to submit. You walked over to him and he shivered when you pulled away the pillow. His cock throbbing, begging for your touch. You gave a small smirk as you looked up at him. "What were you thinking about, Doctor?"

"Y-You," He whispered weakly. He let out a shout of a moan as you stroked him and lapped at the head. "Please, Y/N."

"Please, what?" You teased with a smirk. "Want me to suck your cock?"

"Yes! Yes, please!" He moaned.

You smirked and quickly sucked him into your mouth. The Doctor arched off the bed, his mouth hanging open as he pressed into your mouth. He whined as you pinned his hips down, holding him in place as you began to suck and moan along him.

The Doctor watched as you sucked him off, making him writhe and whimper softly. As he grew closer to his climax, he grabbed your head and began to thrust into your mouth. You moaned and opened your throat to him, listening to him shout in pleasure. He began to swear and moan, some words you'd never heard slipping into his cries of pleasure. You assumed it to be Gallifreyan.

He gasped and moaned as his cock twitched. "Fuck, Y/N! I'm gonna cum!"

You smirked to your best and pushed his hands away as you swallowed down more than he thought possible. With a shout, he began to orgasm. You moaned and pulled away, his cock falling against his stomach as his seed sputtered over his skin. He whimpered and panted as he cummed, looking at you curiously. You smirked and licked it off his stomach, making his jerk.

Licking clean the head of his cock, you were surprised he was still hard. "Fuck, Doctor," You moaned before kissing down his length. "This some kind of Time Lord thing?" You asked before sucking a ball into your mouth.

He grunted and moaned. "Y-Yeah. Stamina is--Oh fuck!" He moaned as you sucked on his balls while stroking his length. "Need to..Nnn...F-Fuck...you... Please!"

You smirked and pulled away completely. The Doctor grabbed himself and began to jerk off again as he watched you strip. "Desperate to fuck me?" He nodded quickly in response as you straddled his hips. "Is this really okay?" You asked as you hovered over him.

"Yes. Y/N. Please. I wanna--Oh god!" He screamed as you sunk onto his cock. He gasped as you rolled your hips. "N-No. I'm g-gonna...Oh f-fuck."

"Don't cum," You growled, pinning his wrists by his head. "Not until I say so."

He nodded and watched as you rode him, clenching his jaw as he held back his second orgasm. His eyes were focused on you. He watched how you acted and reacted to him throbbing inside of you. You kissed his neck and thrusted into him as you moaned.

The Doctor moaned and bit your shoulder, his body shaking with need. He was so close. You pulled away and turned in his lap. He cupped your ass in his hands as you rolled your hips again. He panted and moaned.

"Y/N, I--"

"Oh god!" You moaned as you moved faster. He looked to you worriedly as you threw your head back but felt it. You were cumming around his cock.

The Doctor screamed and moaned, grabbing your hips as he rode you through your orgasm. He whispered your name hoarsely before he thrusted up into you, making you both cry out as he began to cum hard inside of you. He moaned and kept thrusting, his orgasm dragging out for much longer than he'd thought.

You moaned and shook, cumming a second time with him. Once you were down from your high, you smirked and turned, pinning his wrists over his head. "Y/N, I'm--"

"Did I say you could cum?" He gulped and shook his head. "What was that?"

"N-No, Ma'am. Please. I'm sorry."

You hummed and bit your lip. "Doctor, I want to feel your mouth on me." His cheeks went red at that. "I want to ride your face. Is that okay?"

"Yes. God yes, please. I want to taste you."

You smirked and pecked his lips softly. Before you pulled away completely, your eyes locked and you were both kissing intensely, forgetting about your dominance. You moaned against his lips and pushed your hands through his hair. His hands splayed over your back as you straddled his hips, rubbing against him.

He whimpered when you grabbed hold of him and slid him back into you. The Doctor carefully pushed you onto your back. Slowly, he began to move inside of you, keeping his lips against yours. You whimpered and moaned, back arching up into him. He kissed down your jaw and between your breasts, licking and tasting the sweat the shined on your skin.

You mewled and shuddered under him, fingers digging into his biceps. "Doctor...Oh," You moaned as you met his thrusts.

You moved in perfect sync with one another, surprised by your need for him. You admitted that you were attracted to him, but never imagined it on this level. As you both orgasmed again, you heard him whisper something into your ear. You cried out his real name, nails dragging down his back as he moaned out your own name.

With a pant, he collapsed beside you, pulling you close to him. He kissed your head and neck, humming softly. "Are you okay?" He whispered. You smiled and nodded. "Uhm...so..."

You giggled and kissed his cheek. "Still friends?"

The Doctor chuckled and nodded. "Oh yeah. But this isn't just once. Definitely like this."

"So, friends with benefits," You said with a wink. "Good. But, I'm sleeping now." The Doctor chuckled and nodded, feeling exhausted himself.


	19. Curious Humans. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds Y/N's natural curiosity endearing.

"Hey, Doctor?" You asked, looking out to the galaxy as you both sat on the edge of the TARDIS.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever thing, things like ghosts exist too? Heaven and Hell?"

The Doctor looked to you, watching your eyes sparkle, reflecting the stars and the nebula that floated in front of you both. He smiled a bit, enjoying your childish nature. "I think so. I think there are things even I can't explain." He gently gripped your hand, making you smile as you leaned into him. "Now, what should we do today? We can't just sit here and--"

"We can't?" You asked, puppy eyes full force to him.

He blushed, looking away. "Well, I suppose we could see here for a little while longer." He stared out into space, happy that you were content with simply enjoying the sight.

"I can't help it. I like sitting here with you. Seeing worlds I only dreamed of...Having someone that I care about...I've never really felt or experienced anything like this?"

"Really? You?" He asked, looking to you. "But you're one of the most curious humans I've seen. You even said you wanted to travel, that you did!"

"Only because my parents couldn't stand me. I was trying to make it on my own but...It didn't work out. They got tired of me and said 'Bye, Felicia' and I was gone." The Doctor frowned at that, not really understanding the lingo but got the jist. You just sighed sadly, making his heart pang. "In the end, I guess I really am just some loser, huh?"

"How? How are you a loser?" He asked. "You've helped me save planets. You've gone and met Alfred Hitchcock, who is your hero, might I add. You've done so much, and you think yourself a loser? Why? Because you don't have all the money in the world?" He forced you to look up at him. "Y/N, you're so much more than some paper. You are the most curious human I've ever met. And I love you for it."

Your cheeks went bright red as you stared at him, surprised by his words. "Doctor..."

"I mean it. This is one thing I will never lie about," He said softly, brushing some hair from your face. You blushed more and looked away, focusing on the stars. He smiled and kissed your cheek softly. "Where'd my little curious human go?" He asked softly, lips brushing under your ear. He watched the goosebumps raise on your skin. "Y/N...where are you?"

"D-Doctor, that's...you're cheating."

"I can hear you...But I can't see your pretty face," He whispered, kissing along your jaw until you looked at him, blushing. He smiled and cupped your face. "There you are."

You stared at him for a long moment before kissing him slowly. The Doctor's hand slowly moved to the back of your head, tangling into your hair. He deepened the kiss, listening to your soft sigh of pleasure. He pulled you into his lap, smirking as you whimpered, wrapping your legs around him. You pressed against him and shuddered as he scooted back into the TARDIS before laying back, rubbing your hips.

"God, you're so tempting," He whispered. "No idea how much I wanna throw you under me."

"Then do it, Doctor. Unless you can't--" Before you could even finish your words, you were laying on the cold ground as his teeth nipped at your neck. You moaned, shuddering as you arched into him. "D-Doctor, please."

The Doctor smirked and began to grind into you, moaning as your scent wafted up to his nose. His nostrils flared as he looked into your eyes, his pupils blown wide as he watched you. You were panting and moaning as your hands tugged at his jacket, practically humping him already.

"Love how needy you are," He growled before kissing you hard again. He began to grind into you, making you keen and cry out as you held onto him. "Say it, Kitten."

"Fuck. Doctor, I need you to fuck me!" You moaned as you pushed off his coat, pulling at his tie. The Doctor smirked and made a gesture you were all too familiar with. You crossed your wrists over your head as he took off his tie, wrapping it around your wrists easily. You shuddered as he tightened it around your wrists. Your breaths came in light rasps, making him smirk as he rubbed your body gently, squeezing and plucking at your nipples underneath the layers.

"Don't need this anymore," He said before ripping your shirt open. You gasped and moaned as his mouth was instantly on your skin. He groaned at the taste of your skin, flicking his tongue over your nipple. He smirked as you mewled and squirmed. "Sit still, Kitten. Or I might not fuck that tight little cunt."

You whimpered and stilled, nodding. "Y-Yes, Sir," You moaned as he nipped at your nipple.

The Doctor moved down your body and removed your pants, leaving you in your tattered shirt and underwear. By the look in his eye, you knew they wouldn't be whole for very long. He smirked as he examined you before hoisting you up. The alien threw you over his shoulder. Upon your protest, his hand swatted against your rear, making you squeak and whimper.

"Good girl," He said as you submitted before laying you on the seat. He trailed his finger over your body in appreciation before rubbing your clit through your panties. "What do you want to try?" He asked. You whimpered and looked away. "C'mon, my curious kitten. I know there's something you wanna try."

"I just...I want you to f-fuck me--Oh god!" You moaned as he added more pressure to your sensitive nub.

The Doctor hummed, petting your head. "In that case, you're gonna suck my cock, get it nice and wet, and I'm going to fuck every hole of yours. Got it?" He growled, pressing against your entrance through your panties. You whimpered and nodded. "Good girl." He said as he pulled his hand away. You watched him pull himself out, seeing that he was achingly hard. He walked around you and pulled your wrists over the edge of the seat. "Spread those legs nice and wide. I spank that pretty pussy, Kitten."

You nodded as he tapped his head against your lips. You lapped at the tip, tasting the pre-cum leaking from him and moaned. The tease earned a swift swat to your core, making you moan out. The Doctor took the chance to slid his cock into your mouth. You choked briefly before he pulled back a bit, allowing you to catch your breath. You moaned as he rubbed you through your panties, silently rewarding you for taking his cock. You gave him a hard suck and he began to thrust into your mouth as he spanked your dripping pussy.

"That's a good girl,"He moaned, watching you take his cock with a smirk. "So eager for some cock. God, I love it." You sucked his cock again, moaning loudly as he swatted again. "Such a good little kitten." He pulled away slowly, letting you catch your breath as you panted softly. He smirked as he walked around, seeing that you'd soaked through your panties. Without hesitation, he ripped the fabric apart, making you jerk. "Oh fuck!" He moaned as he slid into you. You were squeezing tightly around him, ready to cum at any second. "Fuck, yes. Love how needy you are."

You moaned loudly as he began to thrust into you. "Oh fuck! Nnnnn-oh god! Doctor!"

"Scream for me. Scream nice and loud for me as you take my cock." He grunted, grabbing your hips as he thrusted faster into you. You mewled and cried out, your hands gripping at the seat. "Look at me." He snarled, grabbing your face. You moaned at you met his gaze, seeing his eyes darker now. You whimpered and moaned out, shuddered as you squeezed around him. "You're my mate, understand?"

"Y-Yes, Sir. I'm your mate. I'm your m-mate!" You moaned, whimpering.

The Doctor stilled inside of you, his pelvis flushed against yours as he bent, lips brushed against yours. "I am yours, Y/N," He whispered gently. "I am your mate."

"My Doctor..." You moaned, blushing as his cock throbbed inside of you. "Please. I-I can't...Oh."

"Go ahead, love. Cum for me," He whispered gently as he kissed you. You whimpered and moaned rolling your hips. The action made him grunt as he nipped your lip and thrusted faster into you, growling lowly as he rode out your orgasm, making you scream out in pleasure. The Doctor shuddered and moaned as he rolled his hips before he pulled out, smirking as you laid panting beneath him.

You gasped as he flipped you onto your stomach, grabbing one ass cheek with one hand while the other sunk two fingers into you. "Oh fuck," You whimpered as he soaked his fingers with your cum until he pulled them out and slipped them into your puckered hole. You screamed and moaned, overwhelmed by the intensity of it. You bit your lip as you felt his fingers curl and pump into you.

"That's it, love. Relax. I promised I'd fuck every hole of yours, wouldn't I? Don't I always keep my promises to you?"

"You do, Sir," You moaned, sighing as you adjusted to the feeling of his fingers in you.

The Doctor hummed, muttering, "Should get you a plug for the next time I bury myself in your ass. Might make it easier just to slide right in. Would you like that?" You shuddered at the thought, making him smirk. "Maybe I'll get you one of those with a cut tail for you, my kitten," He purred, curling his fingers just right.

You cried out as he chuckled, kissing your back gently. Finally, he pulled his fingers away, making you feel empty as both hands spread your cheeks. "Relax," He whispered gently before sliding into you. You screamed out, loving the intensity of his cock in you. "Oh lord...Yes...Nice and tight for me." He waited, watching you squirm until you rolled your hips back, making him moan.

"Doctor!" You screamed as he began to thrust into you. You cried out, overwhelmed with pleasure as he pumped into you. You felt him throb and roll in you, hands squeezing your ass tight before one hand reached around, rubbing your clit gently and the other grabbed a breast. "God, yes!" You hissed out, moaning as you bit into the tie around your wrists.

"Such a good girl. I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum right in this tight ass of yours. You want that? Want my cum in your ass? Want to learn how it feels to have a cock spill into your ass?"

"Yes! Yes!" You moaned, thrusting back into him. "Doctor, p-please--ah fu--Please make me cum."

"As you wish, Kitten," He moaned as his fingers slid inside of you, instantly finding your g-spot as he thrusted faster into you. He moaned as you squeezed him, drawing closer to your edge as you met his thrusts. The hand gripped your breast slid up and to your throat, squeezing gently. "Go on then. Squirt on my fucking hand. Scream for me."

"Doctor!" You screamed, your throat tightening under his hand as you orgasmed hard. The Doctor moaned as he felt your cum leak out onto his sack as he thrusted faster and faster until he pushed deep into you, spilling into your ass. You moaned and cried out, making him smirk as he nipped at your shoulder and rubbed your clit gently, his fingers soaked in your slick.

"That's it, Kitten," He moaned, slowly his fingers and hips. He hushed you gently as he listened to your whimpers and mewls. "That's it, love." Finally, he slowed to a stop, pushing up your tattered shirt and kissing at your slick back. He hushed you as you whimpered. "Nice and easy. I'm going to pull out now," He said as his hands spread over your cheeks before spreading them. He pulled out slowly, listening to your soft hiss. "I know. I know. Almost there." He moaned lowly once he was fully out, listening to your soft sigh.

The Doctor kissed up your body, loving the sounds that escaped. He then gently rolled you onto your back and kissed you tenderly, humming as you slipped your tied hands behind his neck. He smiled and reached up, tugging at the restraint until it fell to the ground as he kissed you. He rubbed your body gently, whispering sweet praises in your ear until he finally carried you to bed, smiling as you'd fallen asleep.

"Rest, my curious human..."


	20. Action And Reaction. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrenaline Induced Smut.

The Doctor sighed heavily, studying the damage to the mechanism in the TARDIS. You laid on grating, looking down at him. "What are you doing, Doctor?" You asked.

"The jimmie-jam thing here is damaged. I'm not sure what happened exactly."

"Okay...Say I didn't know what that meant for us?" You asked, giving him an awkward smile.

The alien smiled to you at that and said, "The device is what's used to help us fly to specific coordinates."

"Oh. So basically it's like the GPS went screwy."

"Exactly. It also means that we'll never land where we want. Which would be bad if we tried to go somewhere we needed." The Doctor then climbed out and smiled down to you. "We'll have to grab a part from this old junkyard."

"Whoa, wait! The Doctor goes to a junkyard?!"

"You have a problem with that?" The Doctor teased, smiling big. "Course, getting there will be trying now the jimmie-jam majig is broken. So, good old Time Roulette?"

"Why not?"

\--

"Seventy-three tries!" You yelled as you both walked out of the TARDIS, snickering as the Time Lord huffed.

"I told you it was broken!" You laughed loudly at The Doctor's pouting as he huffed and storm off.

"Oh c'mon! It's funny!" You insisted as you followed him through the dump. "So, what exactly does it look like?"

"It looks like a jimmie-jam majig." You blinked in confusion as you looked to him. "What?"

"I often wonder just how your brain functions." You said before going through the dump. "Alright. Just look for a jimmie-jam majig. Not too hard."

\--

Wrong. You ducked under cover as the bullets soared overhead. You never imagined there would be poachers in the dump! Seeing a human and a Time Lord seemed to have made you and The Doctor prime targets for their next wall decor.

"Y/N!" You heard the Doctor scream over the noise.

"Doctor!" You yelled back, ducking your head when something exploded behind your cover. You coughed and looked up as you heard the whirring sound of the TARDIS. The Doctor was controlling the TARDIS with some rope as the door opened.

"C'mon!" He yelled, directing the TARDIS to his best. 

You smiled big and ran towards the TARDIS. The bullets hailed around you as you hurried to the edge of the cliff. Without hesitation, you jumped and fell onto the Doctor, both of you dropping to the floor. He hurried you to lay on the ground as he kicked the door shut before running to the console. You giggled breathlessly as you hurried to his side. "You got it?"

"Installed and ready for a whirl!" He cheered before flipping the switch. The TARDIS flew into the Time Vortex as you both cheered. "You were brilliant!" He said, hugging you tightly.

"Ah shucks!" You giggled. You looked up and suddenly felt his lips against yours. You blinked a few times before he pulled away, staring at you. You leaned in after him as the alien began to rattle off nearly a thousand apologies. "Doctor."

"Y-Yes?" He whispered, gulping thickly.

"Be quiet," You said in a hushed tone as you pulled him down and kissed him again. He shivered and kissed you softly.

The Doctor was surprised to say the least to feel your arms around him as your lips pressed against his. He moved his mouth slowly against yours, relishing in your taste as he cupped the back of your head. You whimpered and gripped the back of his trench-coat as his fingers tangled in your hair. He gasped softly and began to pull away but you pulled him right back down and kissed him hard. He moaned and wrapped his arms around you as yours went around his neck.

He groaned and grabbed your hips gently, listening to your soft mewl. He quickly lifted you and felt your legs snap around his waist. He growled and quickly laid you on the console, ignoring the whining from the buttons that pressed down. You gasped as his lips found your neck.

"Doctor," You whispered as his teeth nipped lightly. Your heels dug into his back and he pressed into you. You heard a hissed word from him as you moaned. "Doctor, please."

He quickly pushed himself up, looking down at you. "Y/N, I start and I cannot stop. I will literally keep moving beyond the point of your legs shaking and your throat aches from screaming." You whined as you rolled your hips, cheeks turning red. He moaned as he rubbed himself against you. "Beg for it. Tell me how much you want it."

"Doctor, please fuck me! God, please. I need you," You moaned as you began to grind down on him. He moaned as your head roll back. "Please. I wanna feel you inside me."

"Fuck," He moaned before kissing you hard as he hurriedly dropped his coat off his shoulders. His teeth nipped at your lower lip, earning a whine from you as you writhed under him. "You're gorgeous like this," He whispered, lips trailing down your neck.

"Doctor, please," You mewled again, shaking beneath him. You hurriedly tried to tug his tie off, earning a smirk from him as you pouted. "You're being a tease."

"And you love it," He purred, sucking your ear lobe into his mouth. He growled under the sound of your whine. "Oh, I think you love me teasing every inch of you." He muttered, keeping your ear lobe between his teeth. "Imagine what my tongue can do."

"I wouldn't h-have to if you'd actually do something." You snapped weakly, giving him a small glare as he pulled back. He snickered and pulled at your belt before yanking down your jeans and panties. "Doc--Oh god!" You yelled when his tongue immediately diving into you.

The Doctor grunted as he tasted you, his tongue flicking against your walls. He swirled the muscle about, searching for your weak spots. He found your g-spot almost instantly, feeling your hips jerk as he rubbed against it. Had his mouth not been full, he would've given you a smirk, but his feral eyes showed you what you knew. There was a devil in him, and he knew it. You jerked and moaned as he teased your g-spot, knowing how to torture you.

His thumb pressed against your clit until you screamed out. "Doctor! Please! Fuck!"

The alien smirked and pulled away completely, making you whine in protest. "We should move to the bedroom." He said, scooping you up. He moaned when your lips immediately moved to his neck. He hurried you to your room, leaving the remnants of your clothing on the ground. He dropped you onto the bed and hurriedly ripped off your shirt, throwing it to the ground. His lips immediately found a breast and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

You moaned out as his tongue lavished the sensitive bud. "Doctor, please."

"In time, love," He purred after he pulled away with a wet pop before moving to the next breast. You shook and moaned under him, feeling his teeth nip lightly. The Doctor then kissed to your sternum and made a hickey, sucking and biting lightly. He moaned as he pulled away with a wet pop. He kissed up to your lips, pressing his clothed erection against your wet heat. "Oh, Y/N. You're so needy."

"Please, I need to cum," You mewled, grabbing onto his biceps.

"Strip me." He said, pulling you to straddle his thigh. "Rub yourself against me. Don't cum though."

You nodded and began to grind down on him, the fabric rubbing deliciously against your clit. You moaned as you pulled off his tie, shaking from the tension and need to orgasm. You pushed it down, holding it back as you shakily unbuttoned his dress shirt before pushing his suit jacket and shirt off, revealing his torso to you.

"That's a good girl," He praised, running his fingers through your hair. You mewled and rubbed down harder against him. "Such a pretty little girl. Need to cum?"

"Y-Yes, Sir," You moaned, humping his leg harder. "Please, Doctor."

"I haven't even felt that sweet heat around me. Let me fuck you good and make you cum hard?" You nodded quickly as he rose up, laying you on the bed. You watched him strip away his pants and boxers, stroking himself a bit. "Open those legs for me, little girl."

You whined and spread yourself open for him, your cunt throbbing with need as he just sat there, jerking himself off to the sight of you completely laid out for him. "Fuck," You whimpered, biting your lip.

"Y/N, are you sure? You'll be mine if I take you right now."

"Please, Doctor," You rasped out, gripping the sheets of your bed tightly. He smirked and moved into you, sinking in instantly. You let out a scream as you moaned out "Doctor!", your orgasm hitting you the instant he was fully sheathed into you.

The Doctor moaned, holding your hips tightly. His jaw fell open as his eyes shut. He kept himself still, allowing you to come down from your high. Just as you caught your breath, The Doctor began to pump himself quickly into you. You moaned and cried out, clutching to him as his thick cock stretched and pounded into you. He grunted and moaned loudly, no sense of volume control left inside him.

"Y/N...Fuck, Y/N. God, yes!" He hissed out before grabbing your legs and pressing the to your chest. You screamed out in pleasure as your back arched up. "Oh, you're so ready to cum again aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, please! Fuck. I need to cum again!"

"Should I really let you?" He purred, a smirk drawing across his face as he moved agonizingly slow. You whimpered and whined, your lips coming to a pout as his cock pushed in, nearing your g-spot, before pulling out again. He kept repeating this action as you whined childishly. "Oh, such a petulant little thing," He teased, his thumb stroking your lip. "Gonna beg for me?"

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please, please, pretty please make me cum," You whimpered and whined out.

"That's my girl," He purred before thrusting hard into you, relishing in your scream of pleasure. "Give me another, Y/N."

"Doctor!" You yelled, throat tightening from screaming as your orgasmed. He moaned and angled his thrusts to strike against your g-spot with every thrust. "Doctor, fuck! Oh fuck! I'm--God yes!" You wailed, shaking as you began to squirt over him.

"Oh yes! That's it, my girl! Fucking squirt, Y/N!" He yelled, hissing and groaning as his hands reached under your and grabbed at your ass, pulling your hips tight to him. He moaned gave you several thrusts before pulling out, watching you shake and squirm as you fell from your high. His hand fisted over his cock, jerking off to the sight of you fucked senseless as your eyes met his. "Where do you want me to cum?" He moaned out. "I'm...fuck, I'm gonna--" He stopped when you crawled to kneel in front of him, taking his cock into your hand. You gave him a few lazy pumps before sucking him into your mouth.

The Doctor groaned and threaded his fingers into your head, getting a grip on your head before he began to fuck your mouth. He moaned as you swallowed and opened your throat to him, fighting away your gag reflex.

"That's it. Let me fuck that throat good. Gonna look so pretty when I blow over that pretty mouth."

You whimpered at his words. You knew the alien was chatty, but to think he was a dirty talker had blown your fantasies out of your mind. The taste of his smooth skin as you pressed your tongue against the vein was turning you on again, though you were completely spent with exhaustion. You sucked hard on him and your deaf ears distantly heard the time lord shout as he pulled away, pumping his cock as he orgasmed. You opened your mouth as your eyes fell shut, feeling his cum hit your lips, chin, and right cheek. He finally rested his tip against your lips, letting out a few more loads into your mouth as he panted.

As you swallowed, he collapsed onto the bed, groaning softly. You fell beside him, completely breathless. The Doctor opened his eyes to take in the sight of you, your face covered in his cum. He bit his lip and pulled you close. You gasped and moaned as he kissed away the hot liquid with his tongue, shivering as he moaned.

"D-Doctor..." You mewled, shaking again.

"Mine." He declared before kissing you hard.


End file.
